Nunca se Sabe
by Alex Daniel
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Nico y Percy tuvieran un hijo? Bueno, con la mitologia griega nunca se sabe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hahahaha lei que al tio Rick le preguntaron: "Si Annabeth y Percy tuvieran un hijo, seria humano o semidios?" y me encanto lo que el respondio.**_

 ** _Escribi esto en una noche y la verdad disfrute mucho ahciendolo, como es la costumbre en mi haha es un percico, espero que les guste_**

* * *

 _ **Nunca se sabe**_

… y es que todo había comenzado… Bueno, tampoco voy a mentirles, las cosas no empezaron tan "normales".

Por los dioses, me pregunto si mi vida alguna vez podrá tener algo de normal.

Primero vino el rompimiento con Annabeth luego de un año de la guerra contra Gea; así es, después y encontrar de todo lo que vaticinaban nuestros compañeros y amigos, Annabeth y yo no continuamos como pareja. Y ni siquiera fue un rompimiento de:

 _-Ey, sabes, es muy duro para mi decirte esto pero… Creo que no vamos a ninguna parte con esto-_

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?-_

 _-Annabeth, lo lamento pero, ya no siento lo mismo por ti-_

Oh, sagrado Poseidón, daría mi espada porque hubiera sido algo como eso. En serio, habría sido mucho, MUCHO, mejor eso a que Annabeth nos encontrara a Nico y a mí en la cama; si, lo sé, tengo varias cosas que explicar.

Pero, estoy demasiado nervioso y no es momento para ponerme a dar detalles así que les daré el resumen rápido. Es cierto, ya no sentía el mismo amor por Annabeth, Nico llego justo en el momento en que mi mente se debatía en que hacer, y luego de una serie de eventos que ni siquiera recuerdo, creo que nos gritamos un poco, yo termine tirando a Nico sobre mi cama en la cabaña tres y haciéndole el amor como nunca se lo había echo a nadie…

Así que mi rompimiento con Annabeth fue:

 _-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA DE MINOTAURO ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!-_

 _-¡Annabeth!... Podemos explicarlo-_

 _-¡Perseo Jackson!-_ Si, odio cuando me llaman por mi nombre completo, me trae pésimos recuerdos- _¡¿NICO?!-_

 _-Ey Annabeth…-_

 _-¡¿Ustedes, estaban…?! ¡Perseo eres un-_

Jamás imagine que alguien pudiera conocer tantas maldiciones en español y griego; creo que mi dislexia estuvo peor como por una semana.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Obviamente después de eso nos convertimos en el blanco de todos los chismes del campamento; aunque Piper intento convencerlos a todos de que no hablaran a nuestras espaldas, pensé que lo había hecho más por solidaridad con Annabeth pero Leo me dijo que también lo hizo por mí. Creo que ella ya sabía que nuestra relación no iba bien.

Pero, en serio, no tenia porque enterrarse así.

Creo que tampoco me habría gustado encontrarla a ella en la cama con otro chico… En el fondo me habría sentido aliviado y furioso a la vez.

Luego de eso, bueno, MUY luego… Duramos casi un mes sin dirigirnos la mirada, me abordo y me dijo que lo había pensado y que en el fondo sabia que nuestra relación no iba a ningún lado de mi parte… Duramos casi toda la tarde hablando de cosas emocionales y eso.

Al final pudimos seguir como amigos.

Con quien no pude seguir como "amigo" o siquiera "primo" fue con Nico…

No voy a mentirles, después de un mes de "nada de nada" tenía ganas de hacérselo como cinco veces seguidas. Ni yo sé cómo es que de repente Nico me parecía tan sexi, ¡digo!, atractivo…

Pero también tenía que aclarar las cosas con él:

 _-¿Somos pareja ahora?-_

 _-Creo que si…-_

 _-Genial-_

Eso fue después de hacer el amor, con él apoyado en mi pecho y yo mirando al techo.

…

¡No me juzguen! ¡Somos hombres! Hablar de nuestros sentimientos no es algo que hacemos. Hablamos de deportes, sexo y alcohol, y a veces todo al mismo tiempo. Aunque Nico sea algo joven para beber-

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Después de eso Nico y yo oficialmente nos volvimos pareja. Y yo oficialmente volví al "Ranking Numero 1 de Chismes de Campamento".

Y esta vez ni Piper pudo pararlos…

Por todos lados se escuchaban cuchicheos sobre Nico y yo; aun me pregunto cómo demonios es que se enteraron del hechizo silenciador que Lou Ellen, amiga de Nico, había puesto alrededor de mi cabaña luego de que Jason se quejara que hacíamos demasiado ruido.

 _-Parece que estuvieran en celo; toda la noche, he tenido que irme a dormir al bunker ¡¿Y por qué demonios relinchas?!-_

Si, lo admito, tengo algunas manías extrañas.

Por suerte los rumores se extinguieron de tajo de un día para otro. El remedio fue Nico seguido por una horda de zombis y exigiendo a gritos la cabeza del que había esparcido el rumor de que yo le había pedido vestirse de colegial.

Ya en serio, ¿es que pusieron micrófonos en mi cabaña o qué?

Pero, dejando de lado mis fetiches, las cosas iban demasiado bien. Mala señal.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Nico y yo cumplimos un año de relación, increíblemente recordé la fecha del aniversario y logre comprarle la camisa de "Guns and Roses" de la que me había hablado; logramos que los rumores se acabara, bueno, el merito es de Nico; no había profecías apocalípticas; los dioses no nos torturaban con sus caprichos, para variar…

Debí saber que todo terminaría patas arriba tarde o temprano.

Y todo comenzó, con un:

 _-Will, ¿podrías revisar a Nico?-_

 _-Claro Percy…-_

 _-Te dije que estoy… Uhg, bien-_

 _-Esa cara dice todo lo contrario-_

 _-No ayudas Solace-_

Nico llevaba mal del estomago toda la semana; se mareaba y a veces vomitaba, lo cual era malo porque también había tenido un considerable aumento en su apetito. Por eso, cuando termino vomitando el medio pollo, que se había comido en el almuerzo, durante nuestra practica de espada, lo lleve directo a la cabaña de Apolo para que Will lo revisara.

Mientras el chico asía lo suyo, yo esperaba afuera en el pórtico de la cabaña; esperaba que Nico no tuviera nada grave. Pensé que tal vez eran paracitos por todo el dulce azul que había comido cuando fuimos a ver a mi madre, wauh, yo culpando a la comida azul de algo… Ese chico en serio me tenía loco.

En ese momento venían pasando Jason y Piper; pero antes de que alguno me saludara o me preguntara que hacía en la cabaña de Apolo, se pudo escuchar perfectamente en todo el campamento, y creo que en el resto del país:

 _-¡PERSEO JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKSON!-_

¿Ya mencione que cada vez que me llaman por mi nombre completo me llegan horribles recuerdos?

Bueno, ahora no tengo idea de que pensar… ¿Miedo? ¿Pánico? ¿Llamar a un psiquiatra? Digo, es que, en que bizarro mundo Nico sale de la cabaña a estrangularme… Ok, no es tan inusual como me gustaría, pero sí lo es que Will saliera, blanco como la tiza y diciendo:

 _-No hay duda… Nico… Estas, en cinta-_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Ok lo admito, al principio no tenía ni idea de que era lo que significaba "en cinta". Pero al ver las caras de estupefacción de Jason y Piper, y la cara de furia de mi novio, pensé que debía ser algo terrible, horrible, la cosa más espantosa que pudiera existir en este mundo luego de Clarisse:

 _-Embarazo Percy… Significa que embarazaste a Nico-_

Y valla que lo era… Hizo falta que me lo dijeran Quirón, Annabeth y un poco del encanto de Piper para terminar de convencerme; las bromas de Leo solo era un bono de las moiras para joderme aun mas. Y es que yo no dejaba de repetir:

 _-Pero Nico es un niño… Un niño… Un niño…-_

Cada "niño" que decía significaba un golpe en mis costillas, literalmente. Pero es que no conseguía otra manera de decirlo. Niño: pequeño varón que NO puede embarazarse.

Pero, aquí estoy… Nueve meses después, en la sala de la casa grande mientras Nico está arriba en el segundo piso en labor de parto:

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Esto es una locura-Dije mientras pasaba mis manos por mi cabello por enésima vez en no sé cuánto tiempo.

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien…-Por suerte tengo a Jason y a mis amigos haciéndome compañía, han sido un gran apoyo. En serio son buenos amigos-No es el primer parto que Will atiende.

-Además están Annabeth, Piper y Hazel-Acoto Frank-Nico estará bien.

-Si amigo, no le prestes demasiada atención a tu desmayo; todos los hombres se desmayan en un parto de vez en cuando… Yo te que tú me preocuparía mas por la amenaza de Nico-Y como no, Leo con sus bromas-"¡No volverás a ponerme un dedo encima Jackson!"-Lo admito, es una buena imitación de la voz de Nico.

-Siempre está la vasectomía…-Comente con humor; los cuatro nos echamos a reír. Se siente bien, relajarme mientras espero el nacimiento de mi hijo. Wauh, se siente raro decirlo, "mi hijo".

-¿Ya pensaron en un nombre?-Pregunto de repente Frank. Pero Leo se me adelanto en responder:

-Por su puesto, ya tienen mi aprobación para llamarlo "Leo Junior"

-Lo ciento Leo-Dije-Pero si es niño, lo llamaremos Matthew… Yo elegí el nombre-Agregue con cierto orgullo-Y si es niña, Nico escogió María; por su madre.

-Me gustan…-Acoto Jason. Leo y Frank asintieron de acuerdo, pero antes de que yo les agradeciera su apoyo una sombra apareció en medio de la sala:

-¡Jackson!-

-¡Suegro!... Digo, tío… ¡Digo, Hades!-

¿En serio? ¿Que las moiras no tienen más mestizos para fastidiar?

-Jackson, te advierto…-Odio mi vida-Donde algo llegue a pasarle a mi hijo te-

-Ya basta-Ok tal vez mi suerte no es tan mala; al menos eso pienso al ver a mi papá aparecer detrás de Hades y darle un pequeño zape en la nuca-Vinimos a recibir a nuestro nieto, no amenaces a mi hijo.

-Bueno, técnicamente todo fue por Percy-

¿Si le pido a mi padre que convierta a Leo en una sardina y lo lance a un estanque de tiburones, creen que cuente como regalo de cumpleaños?

Al final las cosas están más raras que al principio… Sí, mucho más.

Estábamos cuatro mestizos y dos dioses en una sala esperando a que alguien se dignara a bajar a darnos noticias de Nico; y entre mi padre tarareando despreocupadamente "haya en la fuente" y la mirada acecina que me dirigía Hades no hacían la situación menos tensa.

Al final, después de lo que nos parecieron horas, Will bajo las escaleras con su ropa de doctor y quitándose el tapabocas:

-Es un varón-Fue lo primero que dijo, pero su tono era extraño-Sano, y, bastante adorable de echo…

-¡SI!-Mi voz sonó un par de octavas más aguda de lo normal; ¡pero no me importa! ¡Mi hijo nació! ¡Y es un niño! ¡Ya quiero llevarlo a pescar! ¡O a jugar beisbol! ¿Se parecerá a Nico o a mí? No importa, será el niño más lindo del mundo.

-Eh Percy, antes de que…-Pero ni siquiera escuche a Will.

Quiero ver a mi hijo, quiero ver a mi Nico, quiero besarlos a ambos… Ya paso el parto, y esta vez no me desmayare.

Subí las escaleras de tres en tres con los demás a mis espaldas. En la habitación estaban las chicas soltándose el cabello:

-Percy…-

Una vez más ignore olímpicamente lo querían decirme; en dos zancadas fui directo a Nico, que aun estaba recostado en la cama. Lucia sudado, agotado y particularmente más atractivo:

-Hola…-Fue todo lo que dije con una enorme sonrisa en mis labios. Pensé que me respondería con un sarcasmo o algo, pero solo me devolvió la sonrisa mientras decía:

-Matthew Jackson Di Angelo-La voz de Nico sonó hermosa-Suena bien ¿no crees?

-Perfecto-Dije mientras me inclinaba para besarlo.

-Si si muy tierno, ¿Dónde está mi nieto?-

-¡¿Papá?!-Ni siquiera Nico se creía la faceta de "abuelo chocho" que tenía el señor del inframundo. Y mi padre no ayudaba mucho.

Solo podíamos ver cómo le hacían mimos al bulto de mantas que Piper tenía en sus brazos mientras le decían cosas como "Se parece a su abuelo" "Un niño muy sano" "Tiene los ojos de su padre" y "Es magnífico". Prefiero ser optimista y pensar que cuando les pidamos a algunos de los dos que lo cuiden no se negaran.

-Hola, somos los padres-Dije junto a Nico y ya sin contener la emoción de conocer a NUESTRO HIJO.

-Claro…-Piper camino hacia nosotros, y pude sentir como nos hablaba con su encanto-Solo, no se alarmen.

Dejo la pequeña manta verde en los brazos de Nico; la emoción era demasiada. Los dedos llevamos nuestros dedos al borde y descubrimos a nuestro hijo.

-Ok…-El primero en hablar fue Nico y es una suerte que Piper usara su encanto. Es que el vuelto en la cobija estaba el más adorable, tierno, sano, encantador y pequeño… Potrillo.

-¡Se parece a su abuelo!-Papá no ayudas.

Un caballito. Era pequeño con el pelaje negro y los ojos castaños brillantes. Nico había dado a luz a un potrillo y yo era el papá. Visto desde la torcida lógica en la que vivimos, tiene sentido.

-Eh…-Solo dije lo que más amaba de mi hijo-Tiene, tus ojos.

El pequeño Matthew relincho en respuesta mientras Nico le daba un beso en la frente y sonreía radiante de felicidad. Pase mi brazo sobre los hombros de mi novio y ambos observamos a nuestro pequeño bostezar antes de quedarse dormido.

Si, amábamos a nuestro hijo; tal vez tendríamos que hacer algunos cambios en la habitación que preparamos para él, tal vez no necesitaría toda esa ropa; pero eso son solo detalles.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Aunque si será divertido ver a Jason o a los demás todos intrigados pensando o preguntándose en cómo serian sus hijos.

Palomas, águilas, dragones, perros, lechuzas, vacas…

Después de todo con la mitología griega nunca se sabe.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _ **La respuesta de Tio Rick al tweet fue: "Podria ser un caballo, con la mitologia griega nunca se sabe"**_

 _ **Hahahaha mori con eso, en serio, de inmediato me dio un patada de inspiracion y escribir esto... Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Tal vez haga una continucaion contando con mas detalles como vivieron percy y nico todo el embarazo ahahah que opinan**_


	2. Tú, hijo de! De!

**Antes de que pregunten donde estan Percy y los demas... Bueno, ni siquiera yo tengo idea de donde pueda estar *cof cof escondiendose de hades cof cof***

 **`Pero Finalmente esta aqui el principio de la continuacion de Nunca se sabe hahahaha ahora podremos saber en detalle todo por lo que paso nuestro querido sesos de alga durante el embarazo de Nico.**

 **Un adelanto: Hades no sera el unico que quiera matarlo n_n**

* * *

 _Capitulo 1_

 _¡Tú! Hijo de… ¡De…!_

Pov Percy:

Primero, que conste, estoy haciendo esto solo porque perdí una apuesta contra Leo, esa es una historia que quedara aclarada más adelante.

Por ahora, bueno, se supone que debo contarles toda mi experiencia en todo este asunto de la paternidad, desde el comienzo… Bueno, ahí les va:

Al principio había prácticamente nada. Mucha nada. El primer dios, si pueden llamarlo así, era Caos, una niebla espesa, sombría y melancólica con toda la materia del cosmos flotando ha su:

-¡Eh! ¡No tan atrás!-

-¿Leo, no tienes nada mejor que hacer?-

-Ya le di de comer a Festus, por eso vine a asegurarme que cumplieras tu parte del trato-

-Eh, ¿ya les contaste como es que terminaste acostándote con Nico?-

-¡Jason!-

-Tranquilo Jay´, Percy primero tiene que contarles "porque" se acostó con Nico-

-Sabes Leo, podría matarte y nunca nadie se enterara de esto-

-Ni lo pienses, sobrino-

-¡¿HADES?!-

-El joven Valdez y yo tenemos un pequeño trato; no lograras zafarte de esta fácilmente-

-Hades, tío, ya se lo dije mil veces: ¡No sabía que podía embarazar a Nico! ¡¿Cómo demonios iba a saberlo?!-

-No me importa. Ahora, ponte a narrar todo… O le diré a tu padre que venga y nos dé su versión-

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

La verdad, todo comenzó un tiempo después de la batalla en la colina del campamento contra Gea. Reyna y Frank eran los pretores; Jason se convirtió en el pontífice grande o algo así; Leo regreso con su cara bien lavada luego de que todos nos preocupamos por él, Piper casi le hace tragar su amado cinturón de herramientas (Percy: ey eso fue divertido…/Leo: No te hagas el tonto y sigue); el señor D seguía con su sentencia de desintoxicación; y Annabeth y yo seguíamos siendo la pareja número uno del campamento mestizo.

Y ahí estaba el problema. Ya no me sentía en una relación amorosa como antes. Digo, si, íbamos al cine, de picnic, a comer helado, a cenar… Ahora que lo pienso, creo que por eso subí un par de kilos en el último año. El punto es que, aunque aun me gustaba estar con Annabeth, ya no sentía lo mismo al besarla o abrazarla. De hecho, no sentía nada hasta el punto de llegar a producirme algo de grima.

Al principio creí que sería solo cosa de acostumbrarme a toda esa cosa llamada "paz" a la que Hedge tanto odia. Si, debía ser eso; nuestras vidas estaban tan a salvo que me sentía fuera de lugar. Así que por un par de meses solo ignore esa sensación y seguí como el novio de Annabeth. El problema es que, ya de por si ser pareja de alguien es difícil cuando estas enamorado, que decir cuando no sientes nada.

Si crees que tu novia se enoja cuando te pregunta si quieres ir a tener una cena romántica y tu respondes solo "-Como sea-"… Es por eso que sigues soltero.

El punto es que las discusiones se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes. Básicamente estaba con ella porque me sentía obligado a hacerlo; por eso es que siempre terminábamos peleando por la cosa más insignificante que se nos cruzara. La mayoría de las veces ella solo gruñía, daba una patada de frustración al piso y se iba dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Una tarde en particular fui a buscar a Jason que estaba de visita al campamento. Nada mejor para despejar la mente que un partido amistoso de baloncesto.

-Amigo… Tienes que cortar con eso antes de que su amistad se arruine-Dijo el rubio mientras hacia un lanzamiento.

-No entiendes amigo…-Le respondí algo lacónico mientras driblaba sin ánimo-No puedo terminarla.

-¿Temes que su madre envié una bandada de lechuzas a sacarte los ojos?

-Eh, no, pero gracias por recordarme ese detalle-Respondí sarcástico-Es solo que… No sé, no-

-¿Es porque todos creen que son la mejor pareja del campamento?-A veces olvido que Jason es un poco menos denso que yo. Hablar con él siempre me pone los pies en la tierra. Hasta hoy no había pensado así. Pero, ahora que lo escuchaba, encajaba perfectamente.

-Creo, que sí, es por eso-Aunque no lo crean, saberlo no me hizo sentir mejor-Pero, ah…

-Ey tranquilo…-Jason puso su mano en mi hombro y me dio un pequeño apretón para confortarme-Tampoco fue fácil para mí cuando Piper y yo terminamos. Pero, bueno, ambos sabíamos que habíamos perdido… Eh…

-¿La chispa?-Lo sé, chiste estúpido, pero no pude resistirme.

-Exacto-Dijo a la vez que me daba un golpe amistoso en el hombro-Creo que en el fondo, Annabeth también debe saber que su relación no está bien, es mas lista que tú después de todo.

-¿Gracias?-

Después de charlar con Jason me sentía un poco más calmado. Así que por una vez en varios meses pude concentrarme en mis actividades en el campamento. Ayude a Quirón en sus lecciones de espada con los campistas más jóvenes; practique carreras con la ninfa instructora, algún día debería ser capaz de ganarle en su forma de árbol; incluso me atreví a practicar un poco con el arco, los chicos de Apolo me echaron a patadas.

-… estúpido Will, ¿Quién se cree para decirme que no me dejara acercarme?-Gruñía mientras caminaba por él bosque-Salve su trasero en la titanomaquia.

En fin, aun es temprano para la cena, creo que iré a visitar a Leo al bunker; tal vez hasta este probando alguno de sus inventos. Así que camine un rato más por el bosque hasta que llegue a la entrada del bunker, cuyo camuflaje de piedra estaba demasiado bien hecho. Estuve tanteando el muro un buen rato intentando encontrar el dichoso interruptor cuando escuche algo extraño. No estoy seguro de que era, pero parecían provenir del otro lado de la pared. Movido, mas por la curiosidad que otra cosa, acerque la oreja y mi puse a escuchar mas cuidadosamente mientras buscaba un lugar en la piedra donde pudiera escuchar mejor.

-… ajajaja…-Definitivamente eso son risas y, por lo que parece, de Leo. ¿En serio hizo esa máquina de tortura suya que les hacía cosquillas a sus víctimas? Ese chico en serio deberían de prohibirle el azúcar-¡Jason! Ajajajaja para…

¿Jason? ¿Acaso dijo-

-No, admite que te gusta… ¿O quieres hacer cosas más interesantes?-Ok esto ya se puso demasiado raro. ¿Jason en el bunker con Leo? Perfectamente normal. ¿Jason haciéndole cosquillas a Leo? Son mejores amigos, se tienen confianza. ¿Jason usando una línea de ligue con Leo? Bueno, creo que todos hemos bromeado de esa forma alguna vez.

-Señor Grace, veo que está feliz de verme…-

-Bueno señor Valdez, eso le pasa por ser tan caliente-

-Oh vamos, esto apenas es calentamiento-

-Leo, no sé qué intentas… Ah, pero sigue asiendo eso-

Lo siguiente que paso fue la cosa más cliché que te puedas imaginar: yo, por alguna incomprensible razón (Jason: cof cof pervertido cof cof…), tenía la oreja pegada a la piedra atento a todo, en medio de eso puse mi mano sobre una roca que precisamente era el interruptor de la entrada; la puerta se abrió de par en par; yo caí sobre mi cara y cuando levante la mirada vi a Jason, que tenia a Leo sobre una de las mesas de trabajo, que me miraba con cara de haber visto un fantasma y Leo tenía una sonrisa congelada en su ahora estupefacta expresión, es que c-

(Jason: ¡EH! ¡SE ESTA DESVIANDO DEL TEMA!/ Percy: ¡No es verdad! ¡Esto es parte importante de todo mi auto descubrimiento emocional!/Nico: ¿desde cuándo espiar a una pareja teniendo sexo es parte de un "auto descubrimiento"?/ Zeus: ¡Ese es mi hijo! ¡Todo un semental!/Hera: bueno ¡ya! Si no les importa quiero saber que paso después…)

Después de eso, bueno, al fin tenía sentido que cada vez que Jason venia al campamento se encerrara con Leo en el bunker a "diseñar los templos para todos los dioses". Pero, aunque tenía material para chincharles la vida por al menos un año, no estaba exactamente con ánimos de fastidiarlos.

-Maldita sea…-Y es que, haber escuchado a Jason y a Leo tan… calientes. Me había dejado con un gran problema entre mis pantalones.

Tendría que nadar en el ártico para poder calmarme. Pero, debido a ciertos problemas de distancias, creo que tendré que conformarme con una ducha.

-Ey Percy-Pero lo ultimo con lo que contaba era encontrarme a Nico, tumbado en una de las literas de mi cabaña leyendo uno de sus mangas; una vez me pateo por llamarlos "comics chinos"-¿Qué onda?

-Nico-Apreta la mandíbula Percy. No dejes que note como estas-¿Qué, haces aquí?

-La tubería de mi cabaña se daño, le pedí a Cecil que hablara con Misa de Hefesto para que me ayudara a arreglarla; pero mientras tanto vine aquí a pasar el rato-Respondió despreocupadamente el hijo de Hades dejando su manga a un lado y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre el colchón-¿Y, que hay de nuevo?

- _"Pues estuve escuchando a Leo y a Jason que estaban…"_ -Ni siquiera tuve el valor de terminar ese pensamiento-Nada.

-Seee, también he estado muy aburrido últimamente…-Dijo mientras se tumbaba de espaldas contra el colchón, creo que para darle un efecto dramático. Pero eso era lo último que se me paso por la mente; lo único que podía pensar era en lo bonito y redondo que era el trasero de Nico.

- _"No pensé eso…"_ -

-… y Perséfone no deja de chincharme con todo el asunto de…-

- _"¡Percy quita los ojos del culo de Nico!"_ -¿Alguna vez han escuchado esa vocecita que te dice que pares?- _"¡Pero es tan redondo!"_ -Bueno, yo tenía dos que no se ponían de acuerdo. Y Nico seguía hablando como si nada.

-… Alecto se enojo mucho, pero le dije que no fue mi culpa que Cerbero se comiera su látigo-

-Seee…-Intente parecer lo más normal posible y fingir que lo había estado escuchando-¿Y… _"podrías sentarte y, no sé, ¡ponerte una sotana!_... porque apareciste tan de repente?

-Nah, estaba aburrido-No puedo soportarlo más, tengo que sentarme o Nico notara mi "problema"-Y… Eh… ¿Percy…?

-¿Jmm?-Dije, congelado en mi lugar.

-¿Estas excitado?-Los dioses me odian… Ahora lo sé a ciencia cierta.

-No…-Pero siempre puedo fingir demencia.

-Jackson-Mierda, Nico está enojado-¡Si estás haciendo esto para fastidiarme o burlarte de mi te juro que te-

-¡Ey, no fue intencional!-Me adelante-¡Yo venía para tomar una ducha fría! ¡Y tú te apareces con tu redondo culo, dej-

-¡¿Mi qué?!-Ok, tal vez algunos tienen razón y soy algo idiota, ¡pero es que en serio era redondo!

-¡Ese no es el punto!-Salte.

-¡Es exactamente el punto!-Me grito airado Nico-¡Tienes novia! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre mirarme el culo?!-

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre tumbarte en una cama frente a mi?! ¡¿Y porque usas pantalones tan ajustados?!-

-¡Son de la taya exacta! ¡Y puedo tumbarme donde se me dé la gana!-

-¡Es mi cabaña!-

-¡Es mi culo!-

-¡Son mis ojos!-

-¡Le diré a Annabeth!-En ese punto de la discusión, estuvimos dando un paso hacia el otro cada vez que decíamos algo; y cuando estábamos cara a cara dije:

-¡JA! ¡Annabeth y yo vamos mal, aunque le digas eso no me importa!-

-¡Eres un… un…-

Después de eso, está un poco borroso-

(Afrodita:¡Eh, detalles, detalles!/Percy: ¡Ja! El trato es solo como pase el embarazo y la crianza; ¡él como hicimos al bebe no es asunto suyo!/Leo: Me duele decirlo, pero tiene razón/Hera: Valdez, tienes que aprender a ser especifico…/Jason: ¿soy el único al que le parece raro que Hera este en esto también?)

Por donde iba… Bueno, les daré un pequeño gusto y les diré esto: le hice el amor a Nico unas tres veces seguidas y ¡diablos, fue increíble! Cada maldito orgasmo fue ver el cielo, y hacer gemir a Nico… Oh, jamás había escuchado nada tan dulce. Y, lo confieso, ya estaba preparado para un cuarto round cuando la maldita de mi puerta se le ocurrió no tener puesto el seguro y dejar entrar a Annabeth:

-Percy, ¿quieres ir a-Emm, no estoy seguro de que fue lo que vio Annabeth primero; pero estoy seguro que desde su ángulo no alcanza a ver a la persona que está debajo de mí. Pero creo que si alcanzaba a notar mi falta de ropa y lo sudado que estaba-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA DE MINOTAURO ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!-

-¡Annabeth!... Puedo explicarlo-Ya en serio, debo dejar los clichés.

-¡Perseo Jackson!-Estoy seguro de que la única razón por la que aun no intenta castrarme con su daga es por la impresión. Y como para darle un toque extra, porque conmigo en la cama con alguien mas no es suficiente, se fijo mejor en la persona me tenía entre sus piernas-¡¿NICO?!-

-Ey Annabeth…-Creo que ni siquiera Nico es capaz de hacer un comentario sarcástico en esta situación. Pero, llámenme loco, estoy seguro de que esa linda sonrisa en sus labios no es del todo inocente.

-¡¿Ustedes, estaban…?! ¡Perseo eres un-(Jason: ¡Wou! ¡Quieto! No creo que sea sano que los niños lean esa clase de lenguaje…)

Luego de recibir unas mil muy creativas maldiciones en griego y español, Annabeth me miro indignada y se fue azotando la puerta. Al instante me sentí muy, de veras, muy culpable con todo. Nuestra relación iba mal, muy mal, pero no era como para que yo le fuera infiel… Con mi primo.

Continuara….

* * *

 **Wao, hasta yo siento algo de pena hahahaha Bueno, estructure el fic de forma que siga una secuencia igual a la del fic original. Pero eso no quiere decri que no vallamos a divertirnos a costas de Percy hahahaha**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, me muero por leer sus reviews. Nos leemos leugo!**


	3. Piper se Opone a la Prensa Amarillista

**Oh cielos, no sé cómo pero logre sazonar este cap con mucho drama y ese toque de humor sarcástico tan de nuestro querido Percy hehehe Aunque no diría lo mismo de Nico, que, ahora que lo pienso, no lo hemos visto en un rato:**

 **Leo: tiene un bebe que cuidar ¿sabes?**

 **Hera: y Perseo aquí haciendo el tonto…**

 **Percy: les recuerdo que me están OBLIGANDO a esto.**

 **Hades: no te queda el papel de víctima, sobrino….**

 **Leo: concuerdo con doña Hera-**

 **Hera: ¡¿Doña?!**

 **Leo: - Percy debería estar cuidando también al pequeño Matt´**

 **Percy: ¡No le pongas apodos a mi hijo!**

* * *

 _Capitulo 2_

" _Piper se Opone a la Prensa Amarillista"_

Pov Percy:

-¿En dónde me quede la ultima vez?

-En la parte donde le eras infiel a tu novia… ¡Arg, hombres!-

-Ah, sí, gracias… Señora Hera-

-Ya en serio, ¿Por qué su repentino interés en esto?-

-Mi perrito murió-

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

El chisme de que Annabeth me había encontrado en la cama con alguien más se extendió como cafeína en la sangre de un mestizo. Para el día siguiente durante el desayuno pude sentir las miradas de todos sobre mí.

-¿Con quién fue?-

-Dicen que con otro chico-

-Yo escuche que Annabeth quería esperar al matrimonio-

-¿Por eso lo busco en otra parte? ¡Hombres!-

Literalmente comí todo de un bocado y me fui de allí; en serio, estoy demasiado confundido como para escuchar cada rumor que se inventen.

-¡Percy!-Apenas llegue a la arena vi que Jason me esperaba-Sabia que vendrías aquí.

-¿Soy tan predecible?-Pregunte, feliz de ver a un amigo.

-Siempre que estas tenso vienes a entrenar-En lugar de sacar mi espada solo suspire y fui a sentarme en las gradas-¿O, prefieres hablar de lo que paso?

-¿En serio?-Es oficial si vuelvo a escuchar un solo rumor iré a pensar al fondo del mar.

-Sí, eres mi amigo, y te conozco; por eso me intriga saber que te llevo a, bueno, no confió mucho en esos rumores, prefiero que me cuentes tú-Jason dejo su espada y fue a sentarse a mi lado. Bueno, al menos alguien se interesa en mi versión:

-Me acosté con Nico-(Leo: ¡Jason! ¡Deja de ahorcarlo!/Percy: Gracias Leo, casi-/Leo: Aun tiene que contar el resto/Jason: Perdón, es que recordarlo me enoja un poco/Piper: esto es como un dejavu)

-¡Jason deja de ahorcarlo!-Luego de decirle a mi "amigo" lo que había hecho, se me lanzo encima y empezó a apretarme el cuello. De no ser por Piper y su encanto vocal creo que habría ido a visitar a Hades.

-¡Abuso de Nico!-Bueno, al menos ya había dejado de apretarme el cuello, aunque aún mantenía las manos en donde estaban.

-¡Yo no abuse de Nico! ¡Fue mutuo!-Ok, nota mental: no volver a hablar de sexo con Nico si Jason tiene sus manos cerca de mi cuello.

Tomo un poco de esfuerzo pero al final Piper logro separar a mi rubio amigo de mí; aunque no dejaba de mirarme como si quisiera lanzarme un rayo.

-Bueno, mejor escuchemos lo que Percy tiene que decir-Concilio Piper. Waoh, en serio es buena en esto de calmar a la gente-¿Jason?

-Está bien…-Suspiro y pareció usar todo su auto control para decir-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-No tengo idea. ¡Ok! Si ya sé que suena mal-Salte lejos de Jason que volvía a mirarme furioso-Pero es que en serio no se qué paso. Estuve hablando contigo, recuerdas, de lo mal que iba mi relación Annabeth y todo eso…

-Aja-

-… bueno, después de eso yo-Entonces lo recordé; fue como darme de frente con un muro de ladrillo-¡ES TU CULPA!

-¡¿Qué?!-Salto Jason-¿Y cómo es eso?

-Después de hablar fui a dar una vuelta, y después se me ocurrió ir al bunker a pasar un rato con Leo…

-Aja, y- ¡Ouh!-Bien parece que ya entendía a que me refiero. Rápidamente toda su sangre empezó a subírsele a la cara al recordar el pequeño incidente.

-¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?-Pregunto Piper confundida; de inmediato Jason salto:

-¡NO! ¡De nada!-Parecía al borde de un paro cardiaco; por el momento, yo era el único que sabía de su pequeño romance con el jefe de la cabaña de Hefesto-Percy, nos estabas explicando que fue lo que paso…

Ok, al menos ahora tengo algo para amansar a Jason. Pero luego pensare en eso:

-Chicos, en serio, no estoy seguro de cómo paso…-Lo mejor que pude, les explique había querido ir a la cabaña a darme un baño, que dentro estaba Nico, que habíamos discutido-Cuando me di cuenta, pues, ya estaba, ustedes saben…

-Sí, eso basta-Ambos lucían bastante extrañados. Pero fue Piper la siguiente en hablar-¿Y, Percy, has hablado con alguien más?

-Bromeas-Dije-Todo el campamento está hablando a mis espaldas, Annabeth no quiere ni verme y…

-No has visto a Nico-Me adivino el pensamiento.

-Pero, si lo hago, ¿Qué le digo?-En verdad, estoy desesperado por un buen consejo.

-Percy, primero tienes que aclarar las cosas con Annabeth-Muy bien, esperare al próximo consejo-Ella está muy afectada, y tú también, antes de siquiera pensar en algo mas con otra persona tienes cerrar lo tuyo con ella. Es lo más sano; para ambos.

-Escúchala-Acoto Jason-Sabe de lo que habla.

-Vale, pero no va a ser fácil…

-No te preocupes, yo me encargare de que nadie sigua regando ni un solo chisme mas-

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

A la mañana siguiente, nadie me miro mas allá, o hablo de mi, o siquiera hizo señas a mis espaldas.

Quisiera saber que fue lo que hizo Piper; pero, honestamente, me da miedo preguntar.

En lugar de eso, me puse a pensar en cómo abordar a Annabeth sin que me atraviese con su espada de hueso de Drakon. El principal problema, son sus hermanos; me miran con tanto odio que hasta parece que Clarisse te mira con cariño; y, honestamente, aun no estoy seguro de cómo confrontarla. Dioses, preferiría tener que lidiar con-

No, mejor cierro la boca; nunca hay que tentar a los dioses.

En fin, entre una cosa y otra, note que tampoco había visto a Nico. Digo, sé que no ha dejado el campamento porque se lo pregunto constantemente a Quirón y a Jason, este último ha intentado ahorcarme un par de veces más. Vale, sé que tengo que hablar primero con Annabeth, pero que se supone que le diga: Creo que íbamos mal, creo que me enamore de Nico, creo que no sé lo que me pasa…

-Sí, definitivamente ella me atravesara con su espada-

-¿Podemos hablar?-Espero que el grito de actriz de película de terror que di no haya salido tan agudo como espero.

Annabeth me llevo al muelle y nos sentamos.

-Oye, yo-

-¿Desde cuándo?-Me interrumpió. Yo me quede mudo, ella quería ir directo al grano:

-Fue una sola vez, de hecho fue esa única vez que-

-¡No eso!-Me grito, parece que la regué-¿Desde cuándo, no sientes lo mismo por mi?

-Oh…-No sé qué tema sea peor de tratar-Bueno, fue después de la guerra con Gea; no sé, las cosas no se sentían igual. Creo que, estaba aburrido-

Oh mierda, no lo dije ¿verdad? ¡Por favor díganme que no lo dije!

-Sniff…-Mierda, mierda, mierda, Atenea me va a matar-P-pero, pasamos por tantas cosas, superamos dos guerras, perdidas, sobrevivimos al maldito Tártaro-

-Annabeth-No sé, pero creo que es momento de dejar de temerle a la madre de mi novia-Creo que fue exactamente eso, pasamos por tanto juntos, que éramos más…Guerreros, que una pareja. Y cuando al fin pudimos estar como pareja, no se… Ya no era lo mismo. Creo, que sin darme cuenta lo supere.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-Me espeto con lágrimas en los ojos-C-como si yo fuera solo, algo pasajero.

-Creo, que ambos lo éramos-¿Cuándo me volví tan filosófico?-Oye, creo que al final, con o sin guerra, habríamos terminado igual-

-Pero yo-

-Annabeth, es lo mejor-Le dije-Eres mi amiga, por eso, mejor ahora que fingir por otros diez años.

-No puedes hacer esto-Me espeto. Entonces repare en algo:

-No me digas que hacer-Le dije-Lo sabías ¿no? Por eso me pediste hablar después no hacerlo por casi un mes…

-…-

-Annabeth, lo sabías desde un principio ¿cierto?

-…-Ella asintió con la cabeza-Estabas más distante, más serio, a veces enojado. No soy estúpida, se cuando un chico no me quiere cerca-

(Leo: aja, tú si sabes hacer sentir especial a una chica/Percy: ¡Vete a jugar al sirviente con Jason!)

Ok, eso en verdad me hizo sentir mal y no pude dejar de recordar a Luke. Mierda, ella ya tenía una mala experiencia con él. Doble mierda, mejor termino bien con ella o tendré una lechuza gigante persiguiéndome.

-Esto tampoco es fácil para mí ¿sabes?-Dije sinceramente-Eres mi mejor amiga y no me gusta hacerte sentir mal; pero, es mejor ser honestos ahora que terminar odiándonos más adelante.

Creo que pasaron varias horas antes de que ella me respondiera, ¿o fueron solo unos minutos? Con e THDA nunca se sabe.

-Tienes razón; en el fondo, no quería aceptar que ya no sintieras nada por mi-Nos levantamos y empezamos a caminar de regreso.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?

-Acabo de romper con mi novio, ¿tú qué crees, sesos de alga?-Oh sarcasmo dulce sarcasmo. Annabeth y yo volvemos a ser amigos-No creas que no puedo superarte.

-Me alegra saberlo-Se que solo se está haciendo la dura. Nunca ha sido de las chicas que les gusta exponerse, la respeto por eso.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Sé que sonara cruel, y espero que Atenea no me oiga, pero ya con el asunto de Annabeth resuelto, me queda solo uno por resolver.

-¡Nico!-Hora de confesar: antes de ir a la cabaña trece, soborne a Leo con una bandeja de los muffins azules de mamá para que mantuviera "ocupado" a Jason por el resto del día. (Jason: Pequeña rata traidora…/Leo: no lo decías mientras te mantenía "ocupado"/Todos: Uhhhhhhh)

-Ah, hola Percy-Él estaba acostado sobre su litera leyendo un manga-Hay algo llamado "tocar" ¿sabes?

-Tenemos que hablar-Y toda mi convicción y ataque de responsabilidad y filosofía que me había estado embargando se esfumaron en cuanto vi a Nico sentarse en la cama y desabotonarse la camisa dejando ver su hermoso pecho:

-¿En serio? ¿Quieres "hablar"?-Jamás imagine ver una cosa tan endiabladamente caliente como Nico Di Angelo y-

(Percy: Muy bien, nada que ver aquí, sigan derecho, no se pierden de nada; ¡Afrodita deja intentar hacerme Voo doo!)

Cuando finalmente deje de pensar con el cerebro embutido de hormonas, yo estaba tumbado en la cama, desnudo, con Nico, también desnudo, sobre mi pecho:

-Cielos-Incluso fue mejor de lo que recordaba-Creo que baje un par de kilos…

-Vete acostumbrando-Me dijo Nico, levantando el rostro y dedicándome una sonrisa picara.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan, seductor?-Pregunte levantando una ceja-Me gusta.

-Solo necesitaba un incentivo-Fue su simple respuesta-Entonces, ¿de qué querías hablar antes?

-Ah, sí, eso…-Después de lo que hicimos, no le veo mucho sentido-Pues, era sobre lo que hicimos… O mejor dicho, lo que vamos a hacer ahora.

-De que hablas, somos novios ahora ¿no?-

-Bueno, si…-Dije-Si tú quieres.

-Vale…

-Genial…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Cielos, de haber sabido que una relación podía ser tan sencilla, hace años que me habría tirado a Nico-

-Aja, tú sigue repitiéndote eso-

-Te tengo cuatro palabras querido: Em-ba-ra-zo-

-¿Leo, de donde sacaste esos muffins?-

-Se-cre-to-

Continuara…

* * *

 **En el próximo cap: aun no habrá embarazo.**

 **Percy: Fiuuu**

 **Jason: Si tú sigue silbando, más vale que duermas con un ojo abierto.**

 **Leo: sabes Jay´, empiezo a ´sentirme un poco celoso -_-**

 **Bueno tranquilos chicos, no estoy de humor para evitar que se estrangulen otra vez. Ya sé, como aun nos queda un capi más antes de que sea Hades quien quiera ahorcar a sesos de alga-**

 **Percy: Gulp-**

… **y Poseidon tenga su ataque de chochera por su nieto numero mil, hehehe les dedicare un bonito y meloso cap n_n**

 **Percy: odio cuando haces eso…**

 **Yo: serás malagradecido-**

 **Jason: siempre que te pones todo bueno y amable con nosotros, es porque después nos meterás en cajas y a lanzar al rio.**

 **Yo: bueno bueno, cancelare el encargo de cajas… Espero que les gusten las guillotinas.**

 **Hades: ¿puedo sugerir, no sé, tijeras oxidadas? n_n**

 **Yo: Me agrada… ¿Castrar?**

 **Hades: ¡A Jackson!**

 **Hera: ¡Y a Zeus!**

 **Clarisse: ¡A los Stoll!**

 **Yo: ¡A TODOS!**

 **TODOS: T_T**


	4. Si tu relaciones es perfecta… ¡CORRE!

**MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

 **Percy: que onda con la risa malvada?**

 **...**

 **Nico: Alex... Alex?! ALEXS?! QUE HICISTE?!**

* * *

 _Capitulo 3_

" _Si tu relaciones es perfecta… ¡CORRE!"_

Pov Nico:

Bueno, ya pude a dormir a Matthew y el tonto de Percy ya conto demasiado de su parte, es mi turno.

-¡Sii-

-¡Como despierten al niño los mato!-

-Cricri cricri-

-También usted señor grillo.

*Silencio sepulcral*

Sé que Percy no dejara de chincharme en cuanto escuche esto, pero la verdad es, que ser su novio me hizo la persona más feliz del mundo. Pero claro, es Percy, y estar demasiado tiempo con él implica que su suerte empieza a volverse contagiosa. Y lo peor del virus es que no se muestra sino hasta que ya es muy tarde…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

¿A ver, cómo debería comenzar esto? Jmmm, bien, creo que lo mejor sería decir que mi relación Percy comenzó a lo grande; y con "grande" no me refiero al seso de alga proclamándome su amor en frente de todo el campamento o regalándome un conejo de chocolate gigante; lo habría golpeado por ser tan cursi, pero no le habría dicho que no al chocolate.

No, con "grande" me refiero al grito que Jason pego al cielo cuando llego a la mañana siguiente a mi cabaña:

-Oye Nico, ven ya es tarde para desayu… nar-Es en serio, creo que pondré un zombi en la puerta como portero a ver si aprenden a tocar la puerta antes de entrar a mi cabaña. No fue mi culpa que Jason entrara y nos encontrara a Percy a mí dormidos en mi litera, fue enteramente suya-¡¿Qué mierda de minotauro?!

Saben, me habría puesto a pensar en lo muy de moda que se ha puesto esa frase; de no ser porque tuve que evitar que Jason se lanzara a ahorcar a mi novio:

-¡Sabia que no podía confiar en ti!-Decía mientras le apretaba el cuello y yo trataba de hacer que lo soltara-¡Solo querías abusar de Nico-

-¡Ja-son su-el-ta-lo!-A cada silaba le imprimía un tirón más; wao, no sabía que Jason se tomara tan en serio esto de ser mi hermano mayor postizo-¡Como mates a mi novio yo te mato a ti!

-¿N-novio?-Bueno al menos eso fue suficiente para separarlo de mi Percy. Lo malo es que montamos tanto alboroto que atrajimos un poco de público. Así que la nueva comidilla estrella del campamento era:

"El hijo de Poseidón y el hijo de Hades son encontrados en la cama por el hijo celoso de Júpiter"

-¡Grace ven para acá!-Claro, después de que llegara a oídos de cierto hijo de Hefesto con un dragón de bronce de diez toneladas las cosas se pusieron malas para mi "hermano"

-¡Leo no es lo que parece!-

-¿No deberías ayudarlo?-Me pregunto Percy sentado junto a mí y viendo a Jason escapar de Festus.

-En un momento…-Dije-Así aprenderá a dejar de ser tan sobre protector.

-¿Sabes? Te ves adorable cuanto te pones cruel.

Jason no dejo de ser protector, pero al menos no volvió a asomarse a mi cabaña. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, ceo que fue Leo quien se lo prohibió.

Percy estuvo chinchándolo como por un mes.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Pero Jason apenas fue el primer problema.

Por su puesto, Percy y yo nos llevamos un buen sermón de Quirón por haber estado durmiendo juntos. Claro, solo tenía pruebas de una sola vez así que nos dejo ir con una advertencia y con tener que limpiar los establos como castigo. Fue hasta bueno.

El lado positivo de limpiar los establos es que estaban al extremo opuesto del campamento, así que no teníamos que soportar las miradas de curiosos ni hacer como que no escuchábamos lo que decían:

-Sabes…-Dijo de repente Percy mientras usaba su pala como apoyo-Luego de que Annabeth nos encontrara, fue Piper quien hizo que todos dejaran de hablar.

-¿En serio?-Pregunte mientras llevaba una carreta-¿Y qué fue lo que hizo?-Percy me dedico una de esas sonrisas sarcásticas suyas que tanto me gustan antes de responder:

-Me da miedo preguntarle-

-Jmmm…-

-¿Qué?-Esta vez puso una cara de confundido muy graciosa.

-Si no fuera porque estamos en público, te besaría-Y antes de que el dijera algo, tome una palada de bosta y la lance sobre la barda de los establos:

-¡Agh! ¡Asco, asco, asco!-No hay mayor satisfacción que lanzarle un montón de caca de pegaso encima a una de las chismosas de la cabaña de Afrodita.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Sabes, no esperaba que vinieras a pedirme algo como esto-Comento Lou.

-Mmmm-Yo solo gruñí intentando disimular mi sonrojo.

-Oye no voy a burlarme-Me dijo mi amiga hija de Hécate; yo la mire con una ceja alzada-¡No me mires así! ¡En serio me estoy esforzando por no hacerlo!

-Vale… ¿Y, cuanto te llevara hacerlo?-Pregunte desviando el tema.

-Jmmm-Lou se llevo los dedos al mentón mientras miraba la cabaña tres de arriba abajo evaluándola-Unas cuantas runas en las esquinas bastaran. Pero, ¿Qué tan potentes debería hacerlas?-Lo sabía, no pudo durar mucho sin chincharme.

¡Estúpido Jason!

Flash Back:

¡TOC TOC TOC!

-Mierda…-Apenas me dormí hace unas horas; me levante tan rápido como pude, aun estoy cansado del ejercicio extra de anoche con Percy, llegue a la puerta en calzoncillos y abrí-Más vale que sea de vida o muerte.

-Nico…-Por un instante creí que había un zombi frente a mí, pero en realidad solo era Jason con unas enormes ojeras y la cara chupada.

-Vale, parece que si es de vida o muerte-Hasta yo me preocupe.

-No, solo es Jason dando la lata-No había reparado en mi novio sino hasta que lo de brazos cruzados a un lado de mi puerta.

-¡No he dormido nada!-Grito de repente el ruido, dejándome un pequeño pitido en el oído.

-Jason, eso no es mi culpa…-Dije llevándome el meñique a la oreja.

-¡Si lo-Lo golpee en la cabeza con un coscorrón.

-¡Deja de gritar hombre!-Que yo también estoy cansado.

Después de eso nos llevamos a Jason adentro de mi cabaña y entonces me explico porque no había podido dormir en la última semana, cosa que explicaba su aspecto de ser uno de los sirvientes de mi padre:

-¡Hacen mucho ruido!-Dijo exasperado-Nico, en serio, estoy feliz de que tengas a Percy y que tengan una muy placentera y activa vida sexual-Esto último lo dijo apretando los dientes.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?-Pregunte con una ceja alzada.

-¡Porque los gemidos se escuchan hasta mi cabaña!-Salto-¡Parece que estuvieran en celo! ¡Me dan ganas de irme a dormir al bunker!

-¿Y porque no lo haces?-Pregunte aparentemente indiferente pero sintiendo mis orejas particularmente calientes.

-Leo aun lo tiene vetado de allí-Dijo Percy con sorna-Jason solo esta celoso porque no ha tenido nada de acción en más de una semana.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!-Aunque siempre evito darle la razón a Percy, se pone insoportable cuando lo hago, esta vez no pude evitar darle un poco. Jason podrá ser todo lo maduro y romano que quiera, pero también tiene sus hormonas.

-Jason, creo que estas exagerando-De todas formas no me conviene que estos dos se pongan a pelear en mi cabaña-No creo que-

-¡Lo hacen toda la noche, parecen conejos en celo!-Se me adelanto; luego se giro y apunto a Percy-¡¿Y tú porque demonios relinchas?!

Fin del Flash Back

Creo que nos pasamos un poco al golpear tan duro a Jason en la cabeza, duro varias horas inconsciente; pero el lado positivo es que finalmente pudo dormir un poco.

Mientras yo recordaba ese incidente, y la increíblemente creíble excusa que le inventamos a Quirón de porque el hijo de Júpiter estaba inconsciente, Lou termino de colocar esas nuevas runas mágicas de silencio alrededor de la cabaña tres:

-Oky doky, termine-Vi como se palmeaba las mano orgullosa de sí misma-Puse hechizos silenciadores en las paredes, las ventanas y la puerta, incluso si están abiertas no saldrá ni un sonido; podría explotar una bomba y nadie lo notara…

-Gracias-A ver si con esto Jason deja de molestar.

-Un placer, después de todo, esto es como un servicio público-Esa sonrisa siniestra-Resulta, que los relinchos de Percy se escuchan…

-¿Hasta tu cabaña?-En serio, ¿podría ser peor?

-Hasta Michigan-

Si, lo es…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Unos días después mi paciencia llego a su límite; yo me encontraba sentado en la rama de un árbol haciendo el vago leyendo el nuevo número de mi manga favorito cuando un grupo de campistas pasó por debajo:

-No, fue de colegial… Lo digo en serio, Percy le pidió a Nico que se disfrazara-

-¡¿QUE?!-

-¡Idiota, te escuchó!-

Vale, puedo soportar que mi relación con Percy, que va de perlas por cierto, sea la comidilla de todos en el campamento; puedo soportar que Jason se ponga sobre protector contándole a Reyna de lo mío con Percy; puedo soportar los ataques de meloseria de mi novio, no es que sean del todo molestos; puedo soportar que Reyna envía a sus galgos con una nota amenazante a Percy, lo admito, fue divertido; incluso puedo soportar que Quirón y Rachel quieran darme una charla de sexo seguro… Pero hasta yo tengo mi límite:

-¡¿EN DONDE ESTA?!-Jamás había invocado tantos zombis y esqueletos en tan poco tiempo-¡¿Quien fue el que lo dijo?!

Todos se quedaron paralizados apuntándose unos a otros mientras yo sacaba mi espada. Bueno, siguiendo ese orden de ideas, supongo que puedo empezar a cortar cabezas.

Les tomo algo de esfuerzo, pero al final entre Percy, Jason, Leo y Piper fueron capaces de someterme para evitar que el número de la población del campamento bajara drásticamente. Aun dentro de una de las jaulas de Leo, no tengo idea de porque tenía una jaula, yo seguía pidiendo a gritos la cabeza del culpable.

Al final todo fue culpa de una apuesta entre algunos de Hefesto, Hermes y Afrodita, a la que después se habían unido varios; al gracioso que implanto micrófonos en la cabaña tres se le castigo volviéndolo el encargado de cepillarle los dientes a Peleo todos los días y al resto que participo… Bueno no me importo su castigo, de todas formas deje algunos fantasmas especialmente aterradores para que no los dejaran descansar por un par de semanas.

Después de eso nadie volvió a hablar de nosotros en todo el campamento y Percy y yo seguimos siendo novios.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Y esta es la parte donde yo digo: ¡RUN BITCH RUN!-

-Leo, no le eches más leña al fuego-

-Yo sigo preguntándome, ¿Cómo diablos Nico fue a quedar embarazado?-

-Vamos Rara, si Quirón lo explico muy bien-

-¡No me llames así, Valdez!-

-En el próximo capítulo: ¡Nico se embaraza, el intelecto de Percy se pone a prueba!-

-¡VALDEZ NO LO HAGAS SONAR COMO UNA SERIE DE TELEVISION!-


	5. Nico se Embaraza!

**¡Y aquí esta finalmente el tan ansiado momento en que Nico quiere matar a su novio!**

 **Leo: Esta es como la millonésima ves…**

 **Reyna: cierto, pasa tan seguido que empieza a perder la gracia.**

 **Percy: oh, se puede sentir el amor aquí…**

 **Bueno ya tranquilos… La verdad es de este punto en adelante que Nico no será el único que quiera matarte n_n**

 **Percy: se supone que eso me haga sentir mejor?**

 **No, solo quiero reírme un rato n_n**

 _Capitulo 4:_

"¡Nico se embaraza, el intelecto de Percy se pone a prueba!"

-¡¿Por qué demonios suena como si presentaran un programa de televisión?!-

-A mí me gusta-

-Da un toque dramático-

-Sobornamos a Nico-

-Grrrrrh… Ni siquiera voy decir algo a eso…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

La relación entre el hijo de Hades y el de Poseidón iba tan bien, entre sus peleas, desacuerdos, mimos y demás, que el tiempo se les paso volando.

Cuando Percy se apareció en la mañana frente a la cabaña trece con una caja envuelta en papel de regalo y un "Feliz Aniversario"… Bueno, primero Nico se sintió increíblemente culpable por no recordarlo; después beso a su amado ojiverde antes de empujarlo dentro de la cabaña. Su culpa se acrecentó cuando vio que su regalo era esa camisa de Guns and Roses de edición limitada que tanto había estado buscando, por eso se aseguro de dejar a Percy lo bastante agotado, de forma que mientras dormía el daría un pequeño viaje sombra y le compraría algo; ya después se escribiría la fecha en alguna parte para no volver a olvidarla.

Por suerte no noto como Percy solo fingía dormir; si, claro que desde un principio podría haberle dicho que sabía que lo olvidaría, pero no tenia corazón para hacer sentir mal a su querido Nico. Además, ya le había compensado dejándole jugar al "profesor y su alumno".

Así que su relación no podía ser mejor. Los monstruos no daban más problemas que los normales; los dioses parecían haberse aburrido ya de hacer que los mestizos cumplieran sus caprichos; ya no tenían a nadie tan tonto como para hablar a espaldas de ellos…

Si, la vida era perfecta.

Lo único que les faltaba era un enorme letrero rojo con luces de neón, una sirena y que dijera "Inocentes"

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Unas semanas después de cumplir el año, Percy noto ciertos cambios en su novio. Como por ejemplo:

-Eh, Percy…-Pregunto Nico mientras sentía como el ojiverde lo abrazaba por la espalda y aspiraba lentamente contra su cuello-¿Qué haces?

-No lo sé, pero…-Respiro una vez más captando la suave y sutil esencia de Nico-Hoy hueles muy bien-Agrego dándole una pequeña mordida en el cuello.

-¿Qué eres, un perro?-Pregunto con humor Nico dejándose hacer.

-Mmmm, ¡wauf!-

Otra cosa era que el apetito sexual de Nico, que ya de por si era bastante alto, ahora llegaba a rosar con la ninfomanía:

-Vamos, ¿otra vez?-Percy se encontraba sentado en su litera con solo una sabana cubriéndole las piernas y esperando a que Nico saliera del baño-¡Tengo hambre!

-¿De verdad?-Pudo escuchar como quitaban el seguro y después vio a su amado Nico vestido con uniforme militar-Y yo que me sentía de humor para recibir unas cuantas ordenes, capitán Jackson.

Ese día nadie vio a ninguno de los dos, ni se atrevió a asomarse por la cabaña tres.

Y lo más nuevo, que si notaron todos, es que el hijo de Hades comenzó a comer un poco más de lo normal. Casi lo mismo que Percy, lo cual era una exageración considerando su escaso apetito.

-Oye, ese ya es el cuarto…-Comento Percy viendo al menor mordiendo otro sándwich en el desayuno-¿Aun no estás lleno?

-Tú te comiste seis-Dijo Nico mientras masticaba.

-Sí, pero Percy siempre come eso-Comento Jason uniéndoseles-Por lo regular tenemos que obligarte a uno más para que no te descompenses.

-Ey, estoy comiendo más-Gruño Nico-¿Por qué se están quejando?

-Tiene un punto-Leo al menos estaba de su lado-Además, después de todo el ejercicio físico es normal tener hambre, ¿verdad amigo?-Agrego dándole unos golpes cómplices con el codo.

-¡Leo!-Por suerte fue Jason el que reprendió a su novio.

Visto así, Percy no dijo nada más. Después de todo siempre cuidaba de Nico, y verlo con más apetito era señal de buena salud, o al menos eso era lo que siempre decía su madre; y tal vez solo estaba exagerando. Leo tenía razón, era su culpa que Nico hubiera estado haciendo más ejerció del usual.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Si, ellos se encontraban en la cima del mundo, mejor, se sentían en la cima del monte Olimpo… Entonces los dioses se aburrieron, los patearon y se fueron rodando cuesta abajo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Todo comenzó una mañana muy tranquila:

-Sabes…-Ambos chicos se encontraba practicando espadas en el rodeo-Escuche que… Fall Out Boys dará un concierto la próxima semana…

-¿En serio?-Nico lo detuvo y le devolvió el mandoble-¿Dónde?

-Manhattan, podríamos quedarnos con mi madre…-Sugirió el mayor, tomando la espada de Nico y sometiéndolo contra un árbol.

-Oh, si…-Viéndose atrapado, Nico opto por un contraataque psicológico-Sera interesante ver como intentas presentarme a tu madre con tu novio- ¡Ugh!

Percy casi se habría sentido atrapado, de no ser porque el chico frente a él lo empujo a un lado para caer de rodillas y empezar a vomitar:

-¡Nico!-Se inclino a su lado y le tomo el hombro.

-Estoy bien…-Respondió el menor limpiándose la comisura de la boca.

-Bien un cuerno-Espeto Percy-Ya es la cuarta vez en la semana que vomitas.

-No, es la tercera-

-Anoche te escuche-Rebatió el ojiverde. Nico desvió la mirada enojado, entonces sintió como lo tomaban y un segundo después Percy lo tenía levantado entre sus brazos.

-¿Q-que haces?-Odiaba que lo vieran en una posición tan vergonzosa.

-Iras a ver a un doctor, te guste o no-Aquel era uno de esos momentos en los que Nico no se oponía a Percy; el chico podía ser muy imponente cuando algo le preocupaba. Así que no tuvo más opción que dejarse llevar hasta la cabaña de Apolo, donde conveniente Will estaba sentado en el porche revisando la tención de la cuerda de su arco:

-Percy ya te dije-Se adelanto apenas los vio-No volverás a tocar un arco mientras yo esté aquí.

-Si ya lo sé-Respondió el aludido con una ceja temblándole-Es por otra cosa que vengo…

-No me llames "cosa"-Dijo Nico jalándole una oreja.

-Ah Nico, hola-El rubio apenas parecía reparar en la presencia del hijo de Hades.

-Will, ¿puedes revisar a Nico?-Pregunto-Creo que está enfermo…

-Estoy bien-

-Sí, esa cara dice todo lo contrario-Will se acerco y puso el dorso de la mano en la frente del chico-Jmm, no tienes fiebre, pero puedo revisarte si quieres.

-No quiero-

-Si quiere-

Will observo divertido a ambos chicos discutir, hasta que el menor suspiro resignado y acepto dejar que lo checaran para poder seguir entrenando en paz:

-Tranquilo, si no tienes nada no tardare mucho-Nico miro con una ceja alzada a Will que estaba sacando algo del armario-Ahora, si fueras tan amable de-

-No-

-Vamos Nico, quieres terminar con esto rápido ¿o no?

-Solace, no pienso ponerme esa cosa-Ni muerto aceptaría que alguien lo viera vistiendo esa ridícula bata de hospital que se ataba por la espalda y dejaba el trasero al descubierto.

-Mmm-Will tenía muy bien puesto su sentido común como para saber que decir algo como "-Pero si te disfrazas de doctor para Percy-" era equivalente a un boleto directo para ver a Hades-No seas tímido, soy doctor.

-No veo ningún título-

-Vale-Nico le había dado justo en la herida-Soy ético, créeme, no serás el primer chico al vea desnudo.

-Pues seré el primero al que no veras desnudo-Will se llevo los dedos al ceño, ¿Cómo hacia Percy para tratar con alguien tan necio?-Mira, solo quiero saber porque he estado vomitando, no necesito desvestirme para eso ¿verdad?

-Vale vale…-Will agitaba su mano en el aire dándose por vencido-Solo quítate la camisa y recuéstate, ¿puedes con eso?

-Grrg-El menor hizo caso. Así que unos minutos después Will estaba palpándole el abdomen.

-¿Hay alguna cosa que te desate el vomito, o solo ocurre espontáneamente?-Preguntaba el rubio.

-Mmm… He estado comiendo más últimamente-Respondió Nico.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver-Will seguía buscando algo con sus manos, pero el cuerpo de Nico se sentía bastante sano-A menos que comas tu propio peso no tendrías porque vomitar. ¿Qué has estado comiendo?

-Lo que todos-Dijo Nico con sencillez-Aunque… También algo de comida chatarra.

-¿De qué clase?-

-Jm, la que se me antoja-Nico se encogió de hombros-Papas, soda de limón, estos nachos con sabor a brócoli-

-Pero si saben horrible-Interrumpió Will.

-No lo sé, de repente se me antojaron-Continuo Nico-Y ayer Percy tenía un montón de dulces azules que le envió su madre.

-Ah sí, me conto que trabaja en una tienda de dulces; que envidia-Le dijo Will con un guiño-¿Y, tienes algún otro síntoma?

-Percy dice que huelo mejor-

-Dejemos las intimidades fuera de esto-

-A veces, el perfume de las chicas de Afrodita me marea-

-Como a todos-

-Y, orino con mucha frecuencia-

-Mmm…-Por más que lo pensaba no lograba dar con un diagnostico-Bueno, creo que solo estas ejercitándote demasiado; hare una última prueba y podrás irte-

-¿Prueba de que?-Pregunto curioso el menor.

-Tranquilo, es mas algo por diversión que otra cosa-Respondió Will divertido-Sentirás un par de cosquillas-Dijo mientras llevaba la palma de la mano al abdomen de Nico, justo al borde de sus pantalones…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Mientras Nico era examinado, Percy esperaba de pie en el porche de la cabaña:

-Tal vez no debí dejar que se comiera todos esos dulces-Y todo el rato había estado cavilando que había echo para que Nico se enfermara. Hasta llegar al punto de culpar a su amada comida azul.

-¡Ey, Percy!-Un poco mas allá venían caminando Jason y Piper-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nico volvió a vomitar, así que lo traje para que Will lo revisara-Respondió el ojiverde apoyándose en el barandal-¿Y ustedes?

-Aun tengo que construir los templos a los demás dioses ¿recuerdas?-Jason tenía un pequeño blog de notas en la mano-Ahora estoy con los del amor; así que le pedí a Piper que me ayudara a hacer una lista.

-Eros, Himero, Hedone, Psique…-Repitió Piper-Ah, mi madre es de los Olímpicos que más hijos a tenido.

-Si aunque-

¡PAM!

Pero Jason no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir; al escuchar la puerta abrirse de golpe y romperse fuera de sus gozones Percy se giro de golpe para ver que era. Los tres vieron a Nico parado en el marco de la puerta, sin camisa y con una mirada realmente enojada:

-¡PERSEO JACKSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!-Nico se lanzo con tanta fuerza contra él que terminaron rompiendo la baranda de la cabaña y Percy cayendo de espaldas al piso, Nico sobre él al mismo tiempo que empezaba a ahorcarlo:

-¿Por qué el si puede estrangularlo?-

-¡Jason!-Piper le dio una palmada en el hombro-¡Sepáralos!

-Ah ah, yo no me meto ahí ni loco-Que le gustaba demasiado vivir; en su lugar se giro hacia Will-¿Tú que sabes?

-N-nico…-El hijo de Apolo estaba pálido como la tiza, casi hasta podían verle las rodillas temblar-N-no hay duda… E-estas…

-¿Qué?-De repente Jason ya no estaba tan divertido. Si Will estaba así, debía ser algo muy grave-¿Qué tiene Nico?

-Nico… E-esta e-e-en… Cinta-

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¡AFRODITA!-

-Mis oídos zumban…

-¡¿Qué me hiciste?!-

-Ah no querido, aunque me duela decirlo, esta vez yo no tuve nada que ver-

-¡¿Entonces qué paso?!-

-Si quieres saberlo…

-¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo!-

-¡Corten ese rollo del programa de tv!-

 **¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

 **¡Finalmente Nico sabe que esta embarazado! ¿Me pregunto cómo reaccionaran todos?**

 **Jojojojo la vida nunca deja de ser interesante**

 **Percy: X_X**

 **Eh, Nico, el es padre de tu hijo; será mejor que no lo mates…**

 **Hades: tranquilo, no dejare que muera tan fácilmente**

 **Jason: -_-U**


	6. Agregamos una Nueva Palabra

**Awwwwoh, casi me duele estar tan cerca del final; en verdad que me he divertido escribiendo este fic que en primera seria solo One Shot hahaha**

 **Pero creo que hablo por todos al decir que hemos disfrutado de cada capi n_n**

 **Me encantaría decir mas pero este es de mis capítulos favoritos, que lo disfruten!**

 _Capitulo 5_

" _Agregamos una nueva palabra al diccionario de rarezas: Doncel"_

-Como si ese diccionario no fuera lo bastante grande ya…-

-¿Debería ponerlo en la "D"?-

-Annie´, no te lo tomes tan en serio, porfa…-

-Naah, mejor ponlo en la "Percy"-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Amigo, admítelo, te pasan las cosas más raras; te mereces un tomo para ti solo-

-Jason, aunque no lo creas, eso no me hace sentir mejor-

-Bro´, embarazaste al hijo único de Hades, por ende, su favorito; dudo que algo pueda hacerte sentir mejor-

-Oigan, ¿y si agregamos una nueva sección "Nico"?-

-A mi no me metan-

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Por increíble que parezca, en realidad no, Percy no tenía ni la más remota idea de que era lo que significaba el término "cinta". Bueno, sabía lo que era una "cinta", pero no entendía que tenía que ver eso con la salud de su novio.

-¡Nico, cálmate!-Por suerte Piper fue capaz de evitar que el chico terminara de matarlo-Es imposible, lo sabes.

-Si amigo…-Solo para asegurarse, Jason mantenía al menor sujeto por los brazos-Es solo una broma ¿verdad?-Agrego girándose hacia el hijo de Apolo.

-Jay´ sabes que nunca bromeo con la salud-Respondió el rubio-Le hice la prueba solo por diversión, pero… Salió positiva.

-Eso es imposible-Rebatió-Debió estar defectuosa.

-Ah ah…-Will negó con la cabeza-¿Soy hijo del dios de la medicina recuerdas? Mis pruebas son infalibles.

-Pero… ¿En serio?-Piper ya empezaba a creerlo.

-No puede ser, digo, Nico es chico-Pero Jason seguía reacio.

-Alguno sería tan amable de decirme de que están hablando-Finalmente Percy empezaba a recuperar un poco el habla. Entonces todos se lo quedaron mirando, incrédulo, sorprendida y furioso, respectivamente.

-Vamos con Quirón-Dijo Piper jalándolo de la muñeca-Will, dile a Annabeth que venga.

La chica ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había estado usando su encanto vocal; pero todos ya estaban caminando directo a la casa grande donde el centauro se encontraba escuchando uno de sus amados vinilos de jazz:

-Muchachos-Saludo sorprendido bajando al volumen-¿Ocurre algo?

-Si-Dijo directa Piper-Quirón, Will dice que Nico está en cinta.

-¿Perdón?-Era solo mera retorica, el centauro había escuchado perfectamente-¿Estás segura? Piper esto es muy serio.

-Si, dijo que era infalible-Corroboro Jason-Pero Quirón, eso no puede ser.

-De hecho-

-¿Serian tan amables de decirme de qué demonios están hablando?-Interrumpió Percy, ya enojado-No dejan de repetir "cinta, cinta". ¿Puedo saber qué significa?

-Embarazo-Todos se giraron para ver a Annabeth de pie en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y con Will a su espalda-Significa, Percy, que embarazaste a Nico.

-…-Percy se echo a reír-Pffff, ya, sean serios, ¿Qué significa?

-Percy esto no es ninguna broma-Respondió Quirón con un semblante demasiado serio; luego se dirigió al hijo de Apolo-Will, ¿Qué tan seguro?

-Cien por ciento-Respondió-Yo tampoco entiendo cómo es posible, pero… Lo es… Nico tiene unas cuantas semanas de gestación, tal vez un mes.

-Oigan ya están llevando esto muy lejos-Volvió a decir el ojiverde, esta vez, un poco más serio-Por favor, Nico es un niño… Los niños no se embarazan… Por eso son niños ¡¿Quieres dejar de golpearme?!-Grito exasperado de todos los golpes que Nico le daba en sus costillas.

-¡Idiota, ¿es que no te das cuenta?!-Salto el menor-Los mareos, los vómitos, los antojos… ¡Me embarazaste! ¡Idiota!

Y Percy cayó al suelo como un saco de plomo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Verán…-Con Will allí, solo les tomo un par de minutos despertar a Percy; ahora todos se encontraban sentados en la sala de la casa grande con unas tasas de café en las manos mientras veían a Quirón pasearse de un lado a otro a la vez que les explicaba-Como saben, Poseidón es el dios del mar, y si algo caracteriza al mar: es que rebosa de vida.

-El agua es fuente de vida-Acoto Annabeth, ganándose un asentimiento de parte del director.

-Así es; Poseidón siempre ha sido de los Olímpicos que más hijos ha engendrado, por ende, sus hijos igual-Esto último lo dijo mirando a Percy-Los semidioses de Poseidón sin especialmente propensos a embarazar a sus parejas con suma facilidad; si le damos un enfoque más científico…-Se adelanto al ver a Jason abrir la boca-Podría decirse que el semen de Percy contribuyo a la formación de un útero en el cuerpo de Nico y así facilitar el embarazo.

-Sabia que esto era tu culpa-Acuso el mencionado mientras Percy dejaba caer su mandíbula.

-Un momento-Interrumpió Annabeth-Has dicho "facilitar", ¿Qué significa?

-Que aunque no hubiera útero, Nico habría quedado embarazo igual; visto en retrospectiva, tuviste suerte-Agrego mirando al hijo de Hades con severidad-Si no, tu embarazo seria de muy alto riesgo, como los demás.

-Ya va…-Dijo Nico-¿Significa que puedo quedar embarazado de cualquier… hombre?

-Así es-Confirmo el centauro-No eres el primero que conozco.

-Primer, ¿Qué?-

-Doncel-Respondió el centauro-Es termino oficial para aquellos hombres que pueden quedar embarazados y engendrar vida con otro hombre.

En ese momento ninguno tenía nada que decir. Todos estaban en shock, especialmente Nico y Percy; el primero acababa de descubrir que podía quedar embarazado, y el segundo, que acababa de embarazar a su novio. Pero una palmada de Quirón los devolvió a la realidad:

-Bueno, esto es prueba más que suficiente de que han estado rompiendo las reglas del campamento y que merecen un muy severo castigo…-La sonrisa en el rostro del hombre resultaba increíblemente espeluznante-Pero; Nico, tu tendrás que pasar por todas y cada una de las experiencias de un embarazo; y tú, Percy, estarás con él en todo momento.

-Creo que eso es a lo que Frank llama "Karma"-Acoto Jason; las chicas asintieron de acuerdo.

-Además…-Prosiguió Quirón-Hay dos personas esperándolos afuera.

Después de semejante noticia, ninguno de los chicos se sentía capas de sufrir otra sorpresa en sus vidas;

-¡JACKSON!-

-¡¿HADES?!-

-¡YERNITO!-

-¡¿POSEIDON?!-

Mientras tanto, las Moiras se desternillaban de risa mientras decían –Ja, novatos-.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Un rápido resumen de los últimos meses: Percy ha sido ganador del puesto número uno en la lista negra de Hades, se rumorea que se hará un par de calzoncillos nuevos con su piel. Y Nico ha pasado al ser el mestizo favorito, y con la completa protección, de Poseidón. Visto así, a Nico le fue mejor-

-Leo, si no quieres terminar en la lista de mi padre, cierra el pico-Respondió Nico mientras Percy le masajeaba los pies.

-Amigo, solo intento hacerte reír-Se defendió el moreno, ocultándose tras Jason-Dicen que es bueno para el bebe.

-En eso tiene razón-Acoto el rubio-A parte, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Los pies están empezando a hinchárseme y los antojos empeoran junto a las nauseas-Respondió el ojioscuro mientras se pasaba la mano sobre su abultado estomago de cinco meses-Además, estoy gordo.

-No estás gordo-Corrigió el ojiverde dándole un dulce beso en la planta del pie-Estas pachoncito.

-Mmm-Nico solo desvió la mirada para aparentar indiferencia y ocultar su sonrojo.

-Saben, lo están llevando mejor de lo que esperaba-Comento Jason. Pero solo para desmentirlo en ese momento llego Rachel con una crema mentolada para que Percy pudiera darle un mejor masaje al chico:

-Ja, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-

-Apoyo moral-

Y es que las cosas no habían sido exactamente un lecho de rosas. En primer lugar, las amenazas de Hades habían matado por completo el lívido de Percy por un par de días, para luego darse cuenta de que Nico no lo dejaría ponerle una mano encima por lo que durara el embarazo, y eso si tenía suerte.

Por su puesto, la noticia que el hijo de Poseidón había embarazado al hijo de Hades, se extendió como fuego en un polvorín; pero nadie dijo nada. Que no eran estúpidos. Aunque si hubo algunos cambios:

El primero fue que Nico empezaría a quedarse en la cabaña tres para estar siempre al cuidado de su pareja; lo cual vino con el bono extra de que Nico no dejaba que Percy durmiera en la misma cama que él.

Pero el enojo le duro poco:

-Sabes…-Tal vez eran las hormonas embobando su cerebro o solo el hecho de que en verdad amaba a ese estúpido hijo de Poseidón-Tendremos un hijo.

-¿Y qué esperabas?-Pero Percy seguía siendo el mismo idiota; pero antes de que Nico le hiciera tragar un zapato, le rodeo por la cintura y le dio un casto beso en la frente-No quisiera un hijo de nadie más…

Nico no pudo evitar dejar salir un par de lágrimas, estúpidas hormonas… Ah sí, y estúpido Percy.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Claro, no todo eran laureles.

Nico en verdad empezó a considerar decirle a su padre que todas las madres debían tener pase directo al Eliseo.

La incontinencia a mitad de la noche; los antojos a cualquier hora; las nauseas con el más mínimo olor; tener que dormir prácticamente sentado; los ataques de ansiedad o depresión o emotividad salidos de la nada; la hinchazón en los pies; el perder su amado abdomen de six pack. Al menos, tenía a Percy que lo apoyaba y que la tenía más fácil…

-¡¿Qué yo la tengo fácil?!-

Percy prácticamente lo gritaba cada vez que alguien se atrevía a decirlo. Cuidar de un embarazado no era fácil. Debía lavar las sabanas casi que todas las mañanas, y no por los motivos que le gustaban; debía salir corriendo a buscar una sandia con suero y toping de chocolate a la una de la madrugada; debía limpiar todo con detergente neutral, no usar loción y pagarle a los de Hermes para que todos los perfumes del campamento, especialmente los de la cabaña de Afrodita, desaparecieran; tener un cubo para vomito siempre a la mano; no dormía atento a que Nico no fuera a pasarle algo mientras él si dormía; tener que ser víctima de los cambios de humor de su novio, en los que era pateado, abrazado y usado como pañuelo de lagrimas, ¡todo consecutivamente!; aprender a dar masajes.

Si, definitivamente un embarazo era lo más extremo a lo que ambos mestizos se habían enfrentado nunca.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Claro, tampoco es que sus amigos los dejaron a su suerte. Por ejemplo, Annabeth junto a Will eran quienes monitoreaba la salud de Nico y del feto; Piper se encargaba de ayudar a Nico a bañarse o cambiarse de ropa; Jason y Leo eran los escoltas personales del ojioscuro mientras Percy estaba lejos buscando los antojos de su novio; por supuesto no podían olvidarse del lado romano de la familia.

Hazel casi se echa a llorar al saber que seria tía, de inmediato apunto a ayudar en todo; a Frank también le costó hacerse a la idea de que su cuñado estaba embarazado, pero siempre se alegro de todos modos; Reyna… Fue un milagro que Percy no fuera castrado por una hoja de oro imperial.

Con todo y la lista de personas que querían la cabeza de Percy seguía creciendo, los implicados tenían sus momentos emotivos:

-¿Crees que sea niño o niña?-

-Me gustaría un niño… Pero podrían ser ambos-

-Espero que se parezca a ti-Solía decir Percy-Pero con mis ojos.

-Cállate-Y Nico solía darle un golpe cariñoso en el hombro.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba la emoción volviéndose cada vez más palpable; hasta llegar al punto de todas las chicas del campamento organizando un "Baby Shower" para el primer niño hijo de semidioses nacido en el campamento mestizo. Incluso Quirón se veía bastante emocionado cuando se apareció con un cochecito para bebes.

-¿Y, ya escogieron a un padrino?-

-Jason, deja de presionarnos con él tema-

-Percy…-

-¡Vamos, elígeme!-

-… chicos…-

-Ni hablar, ¡yo seré el padrino!-

-…oigan…-

-¿Otra vez están discutiendo por eso?-

-… ey…-

-Reyna, ¿Cómo estás tan tranquila?-

-Es obvio que yo seré la madrina-

-Pero yo soy su herm-

-¡TODOS!-Los presentes se giraron sorprendidos al escuchar el grito de Nico; el chico solo se encontraba de pie agarrándose la barriga y con un charco a sus pies-El bebé ya viene-

 _Continuara…_

 **Percy: ¡EL BEBEEEEEEEE!**

 ***Apuntándolo con un rifle* ¿Lo hago yo o lo hacen ustedes?**

 **Jason: ¡LLAMEN A LA AMBULANCIA!**

 **Percy y Jason: *Caen con un dardo de K.O. en el cuello* Zzzzzzzz….**

 **Nico: ¡PERRO! ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?**

 **Tranquilo, solo fue tranquilizante, estarán dormidos por unas horas.**

 **Nico: No ellos, idiota, ¡YO! ¡¿Pretendes que me quede en labor de parto hasta que te dé la gana de escribir el otro capítulo?!**

 **Básicamente n_n**

 **Nico: Eres un-**

 **¡Cuidado! A menos que quieras que te ponga a parir natural y sin anestesia**

 **Nico: eso es un golpe bajo…**

 **Si si como sea, mientras yo me voy a comprar mi regalo para el pequeño Alex Junior, dejen sus Reviews n_n**

 **Nico: *susurrando* no le pondré tú nombre, ni muerto…**


	7. Nada mas Incomodo que Una Sala de Espera

***Ritmo musical***

 **¡Bueno amigos, aquí estamos, y ya llegamos al-gran-FI-NAAAAAAAAALLLLL!**

 **Nico: mataste la música...**

 **Apolo: me siento ofendido…**

 **Percy: ni yo…**

 **Yo: Oh valla, en serio se siente el amor aquí T_T**

 **Jason: ¡Cantas horrible!**

 **Yo: Oh Grace tú cállate o veras como me las cobro.**

 **Jason: dudo que puedas hacerme algo peor de lo que ya has hecho.**

 **Leo: ¡Oh dioses! No lo dijo, ¿verdad? Díganme que no lo dijo.**

 **Percy: si, lo dijo U_U**

 **Jason: ¿qué?**

 **Nico: No te preocupes hermano, te hare un bonito velorio…**

 **Jason: ¿pero de que están hablando?**

 **Yo: ¡!MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

 **Mundo: ¡*Gulp*!**

 _Capitulo 6:_

" _Nada Mas Incomodo que una Sala de Espera"_

"El bebe ya viene"

Visto desde un Angulo técnico es una frase de o más simple; anuncia la proximidad de un sujeto, seguramente un infante, a un punto establecido. Posee dos artículos, un sujeto y un verbo. Cuatro palabras. Trece letras. Sin signos de puntuación. Palabras perfectamente comunes, pero que cierto orden establecido…

-¡EL BEBE!-

-¡UNA AMBULANCIA!-

-¡IDIOTA NO PODEMOS LLEVARLO A UNA!-

-¡WILL! ¡ANNABETH!-

… podían desatar el mayor caos.

Percy y Jason literalmente empezaron a correr en círculos gritando como locos; Frank ayudaba a Nico a mantenerse en pie mientras Hazel corría a buscar la silla de ruedas que tenían para emergencias; Leo les puso la zancadilla a al padre y al rubio que seguían corriendo; cayeron ambos, uno encima del otro, a pies de Reyna:

-Ustedes…-La pretora tenía su espada en mano y sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente-Mi ahijado viene en camino, así que más les vale calmarse ¡o los golpeare hasta dejarlos verdes!

Nadie estaba de humor para cuestionar las amenazas de la hija de Bellona; unos minutos después todos salieron corriendo de la cabaña tres, Percy y Frank cargando la silla de ruedas donde Nico seguía sujetándose el abultado vientre, a su lado iban Hazel y Jason dándole palabras de apoyo; y adelante iba una muy alarmada romana apartando a todos del camino, espada en mano.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Rápido, en la camilla-Apenas llegaron a la casa grande, Will y Annabeth ya los esperaban con batas médicas y una camilla; entre los tres pasaron a Nico y empezaron a subirlo al segundo piso donde tenían una habitación especialmente preparada y equipada para el parto, cortesía del padre de Percy.

-¡Agggh!-

-Las contracciones aumentan-A un lado Will no apartaba su mano de la barriga de Nico; se giro hacia las chicas que ya se habían puesto batas-Hazel, trae el agua caliente, Piper, esa bandeja; debemos anestesiar para la cesárea.

-Estoy en eso-Dijo Annabeth tomando la brocha de la bandeja que sostenía la hija de Afrodita, Hazel ya le había cambiado la ropa a su hermano, y empezó a mojar con anestesia tópica la barriga del hijo de Hades.

-Ustedes…-Atajo Will señalando a los chicos-Demasiada gente, afuera.

-¡Soy el padre!-Justo en ese momento Percy entro cubierto por la bata, al revés, y un tapabocas, chueco:

-¡Jackson!-Grito Nico sujetándose a los bordes de la camilla como si no hubiera mañana-¡Duele!

-Estarás bien-Lo último que Percy esperaba al acercarse era que su novio lo agarrara por el cuello de la camisa y lo amenazara:

-¡Ni creas que volveré a pasar por esto!-Gruño el ojioscuro antes de gemir de dolor-¡No volverás a ponerme un dedo encima Jackson!-Tal vez fue por el dolor o para acentuar sus palabras, pero Percy pudo sentir como Nico le destrozaba la mano que sostenía.

-¡Atención!-Llamo Will desde el pie de la camilla sosteniendo un bisturí-¡Empezaremos con la cesárea! Los que señale antes: ¡Fuera!

Fue cuestión de segundos; cuando Percy vio que Will clavaba la punta del instrumento medico a un lado de la piel de su novio y luego lo movía abriéndole de lado a lado el abdomen, literalmente, cayó de espaldas al piso:

-¡Eh!-Llamo Will a Jason y Frank que iban saliendo-Antes de que se vallan, llévense "eso"-Agrego apuntando al "héroe" del Olimpo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¿Creen que este bien?-Pregunto Frank dejando a Percy en uno de los sofás de la sala de la casa grande.

-Sí, solo es el shock-Dijo Jason dándole unas palmadas en la cara al ojiverde para despertarlo-Ey, Percy, despierta… Vamos, arriba-

-Permítanme-Leo se sonó los nudillos y el cuello; luego susurro al oído de Percy-Eh, son gemelos-

-¡NICO!-Salto Percy.

-Eso fue cruel…-Comento Frank sujetando a Percy para que no se fuera corriendo escaleras arriba-Pero efectivo.

Quince minutos después, los cuatro se encontraban sentados esperando; Percy con los brazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas mientras golpeteaba impaciente el piso con los pies; Frank de pie con los brazos cruzados cerca de la venta; Jason sentado en uno de los sofás y Leo sentado en el apoya brazos del mismo:

-Esto es una locura-Dijo Percy mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello-¡¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?!

-Diecisiete minutos-Respondió Leo.

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien…-Jason intento confortarlo frotándole el hombro y sonriendo-No es el primer parto que Will atiende.

-Además, las chicas están con ellos-Acoto Frank-Nico estará bien.

-Si amigo, no le prestes demasiada atención a tu desmayo; todos los hombres se desmayan en un parto de vez en cuando… Yo te que tú me preocuparía mas por la amenaza de Nico-Por extraño que parezca, y cosa que Percy no admitiría en vos alta ni bajo tortura, era que las bromas de Leo lo ayudaban un poco a bajar la tensión-"¡No volverás a ponerme un dedo encima Jackson!"

-Siempre está la vasectomía…-Bromeo Percy haciendo un gesto de tijeras con los dedos; los cuatro se echaron a reír mientras Percy decía-Waoh, se siente raro pensar que estoy esperando a que nazca, mi hijo.

-¿Ya pensaron en un nombre?-Pregunto de repente Frank. Pero fue Leo el que respondió:

-Por su puesto, ya tienen mi aprobación para llamarlo "Leo Junior"

-Lo ciento Leo-Corrigió Percy con una sonrisa-Pero si es niño, lo llamaremos Mathew… Yo elegí el nombre-Agrego esto último con orgullo-Y si es niña, escogimos María; por la madre de Nico.

-Me gustan…-Acoto Jason. Leo y Frank asintieron de acuerdo sonrientes-Cuenta conmigo como niñera.

Pero mientras todos reían contentos, ya menos tensos, las Moiras decidieron que Percy estaba relajándose demasiado:

-¡Jackson!-Y el señor del inframundo se apareció en medio de la sala con una mirada colérica y un regalo; aun con una linda caja envuelta en papel de regalo rosa con estampados de chupones, el dios de los muertos era aterrador:

-¡Suegro!... Digo, tío… ¡Digo, Hades!-Y Percy, por supuesto, él solito se ponía la soga al cuello. Solo que ya empezaba a considerar enviarle una carta a las Moiras con una lista de todos los mestizos en el campamento, a ver si dejaban de ensañarse con él.

-Jackson, te advierto: donde algo llegue a pasarle a mi hijo te-Pero antes de que Hades terminara su amenaza, Poseidón apareció dándole un pequeño zape en la nuca.

-Ya basta; vinimos a recibir a nuestro nieto, no amenaces a mi hijo-El dios del mar llevaba un enorme poni de peluche y varios globos; Percy casi hasta se sentiría envidioso por toda la atención de no ser por haber estado a punto de mojar sus pantalones.

-Bueno, técnicamente todo fue por Percy-Después del comentario de Leo, Percy ya sabía que quería de regalo de cumpleaños: ¡su cabeza!

Por increíble que parezca, las cosas estaban más raras que al principio; estaban cuatro mestizos y dos dioses en una sala esperando a que alguien se dignara a bajar a dar noticias; aunque todos intentaban distraerse. Frank miraba por la ventana; Leo había ido por algo para beber; Hades miraba de forma acecina a Percy; Jason se mantenía cerca de Percy para recordarle que no estaba solo; y Poseidón tarareaba y movía su pie en el aire al ritmo de "allá en la fuente".

Al final, después de lo que parecieron horas por culpa del THDA, Will bajo las escaleras con su ropa de doctor y quitándose el tapabocas:

-Es un varón-Fue lo primero que dijo, sin saber exactamente como continuar-Sano, y, bastante adorable de echo…

-¡SI!-Chillo Percy saltando de su asiento y corriendo escaleras arriba mientras pensaba mil cosas a la vez e ignoraba a Will. Llego a la sala de parto y una vez más ignoro a todos; solo fue directo a Nico que lucía agotado y le planto un largo y casto beso en los labios:

-Hola…-Le dijo sonriente luego de separarse; Nico le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Mathew Jackson Di Angelo-Susurro el azabache-Suena bien ¿no crees?

-Perfecto-Respondió Percy dispuesto a darle otro largo beso a su novio.

-Si si muy tierno, ¿Dónde está mi nieto?-De no ser por la interrupción del nuevo dios de los abuelos chochos.

-¡¿Papá?!-Grito Nico. Él y Percy solo se quedaron viendo atónitos, y con un dejo de celos, como sus padres hacían mimos al bulto de mantas que Piper tenía en sus brazos; ¿Cómo era posible que fueran tan atentos con su nieto? Bueno, ya se las cobrarían cuando les pidieran que cuidaran al pequeño Mathew. Solo que Percy no estaba particularmente paciente:

-Hola, somos los padres-Dijo señalándose a sí mismo y a Nico-¿Podemos ver a nuestro hijo?

-Claro; solo, no se alarmen-Les dijo Piper, un tanto asustada de molestar al señor de los muertos, y dejando la pequeña manta verde en los brazos de Nico; la emoción era demasiada. Casi temblando llevaron sus dedos al borde y destaparon a su pequeño recién nacido.

-Ok…-El primero en hablar fue Nico y es una suerte que Piper usara su encanto. Es que el vuelto en la cobija estaba el más adorable, tierno, sano, encantador y pequeño… Potrillo.

-¡Se parece a su abuelo!-

-Papá no ayudas-Percy casi tuvo ganas de lanzarle algo a su padre.

Un caballito. Era pequeño con el pelaje negro y los ojos castaños brillantes. Nico había dado a luz a un potrillo y Percy era el padre. Visto desde la torcida lógica por la que se regía la genealogía griega, era perfectamente normal.

-Tiene, tus ojos-Comento Percy, un tanto indeciso pero ganándose una pequeña risa de su hijo antes de bostezar y dormirse con un beso en la frente que le dio Nico. Ambos padres primerizos se quedaron embelesados ver a su pequeño dormir mientras los demás se peleaban, silenciosamente, por verlo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Unos días después Percy y Nico regresaron a lo grande al ranking número 1 de noticias del campamento, y esta vez no les molesto. De todos lados les llovían regalos para el primer mestizo nacido en el campamento griego; tenían toneladas de ropa de parte de la cabaña de Afrodita, incluso pañales de diseñador

-Esto es mucho rosa-

-Cállate y agradece-

-¿Esto es hilo de oro?-

Una montaña de juguetes de parte de los hermanos de Leo:

-Percy deja eso, ¡es para bebes!-

-Pero, yo nunca tuve tantos juguetes-

-Madura y ve a cambiarle el pañal-

Muchas mantas y frazadas de las cabañas de Hipnos y Morfeo:

-Adoro esta, es azul y de algodón-

-Y no dejara que tenga pesadillas-

Hazel y Frank llegaron con un peluche de panda tamaño real, que era el favorito del pequeño Mathew, y de su padre:

-Jackson, dime que no es en serio-

-¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo-

-¡Saca ese peluche de nuestra cama y regrésalo a la habitación de Mattie´! ¡Y ay de ti donde lo despiertes!-

Jason y Leo le regalaron la cuna, súper segura y a prueba de fugas:

-¿Desde cuándo las cunas son de bronce?-

-Desde que yo estoy en reposo; así que cállate y súbela al cuarto del bebe-

-¡Pero pesa!-

El regalo de Reyna fue un móvil, Percy se gano un buen zape al decir que a que niño le gusta ver a un montón de romanos marchando.

Por el lado de los abuelos; Sally casi tuvo un infarto cuando llego al campamento y Percy la recibió con su bebe en brazos. Luego termino llorando mientras consentía a su nuevo nieto. A su siguiente visita llego con una bolsa de dulces y los zapatitos de bebe de Percy; Poseidón adapto toda la cabaña tres para que su yerno favorito se mudara junto a su hijo, lo mismo hizo Hades. De no ser por sus respectivas esposas que aparecieron para llevárselos de una oreja, el campamento habría sido el campo de batalla entre ambos dioses.

Aun así terminaron mudándose a la cabaña trece; Percy no estaba seguro de querer tentar la suerte contradiciendo a su suegro.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Un año después podría decirse que Percy y Nico ya se estaban acostumbrando a la vida paternal:

-¡Jackson ven aquí!-

-¿Me llamaste?-Pregunto Percy asomando la cabeza desde la sala.

-Tú no, el mini tornado de tu hijo-Respondió Nico sudado y cargado con una pequeña franela y shorts caqui en sus manos-Otra vez se escapo cuando le dije lo vestiría.

-Ah…-Respondió Percy rodeándolo con sus brazos y besándolo con lentitud-Sabes que no le gusta usar ropa, déjalo que galope por la casa un poco antes de irnos.

-Lo consientes demasiado-Medio gruño Nico devolviéndole los besos y rodeándolo por el cuello con sus brazos; solo se pararon cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse:

-Adivinen a quien me encontré saliéndose por la ventana…-Jason entro en la sala cargando al pequeño potrillo negro en sus brazos mientras le soplaba el estomago-¿Quién es un niño travieso? ¿Quién, quien?

-¡Aguuh!-En sus brazos el pequeño caballito se transformo en un bebe; de piel clara, ojos verdes y un rebelde cabello negro y rizado.

Resulta que su pequeño había heredado, medianamente, el don de cambia formas. Solo que a diferencia de su tío Frank, solo tenía dos formas: humana y equina. Cuando era un potrillo tenía los ojos de Nico, y cuando era humano tenía los ojos de Percy. Los potros aprendían a caminar a la hora de nacidos; Percy habría hecho bien en recordar ese dato y no tener que salir persiguiendo a su hijo.

-¿Están todos listos?-Pregunto Nico al regresar con su hijo, ahora con una bonita camisita verde y pantalón caqui; tenía cara de puchero, pero desapareció en cuanto su padre lo cargo en brazos:

-Pero miren a ese cumpleañero tan lindo…-Dijo Percy mientras lo despeinaba cariñosamente mientras su hijo reía radiante, cosa a la que Nico bufo; había tardado mucho en peinar a su hijo.

-Sí, solo vine a ver si necesitaban ayuda-Respondió Jason. La verdad era que se tomaba muy en serio su papel de padrino del pequeño Mathew. Entre él y Percy consentían demasiado al pequeño, o eso decía siempre Reyna, quien era la madrina. Aunque ella se transformaba totalmente cuando tenía a su ahijado en brazos.

Esa noche irían a dar una vuelta por Nueva York para celebrar el primer año de su pequeño. Estarían bajo la rotunda protección del abuelo Hades, así que no tenían porque preocuparse de ser atacados por nada.

-Ni se te ocurra comprarle dos helados-Le dijo Nico a su novio mientras le tomaba la mano y veían a Reyna arrancar a su ahijado de brazos de su padrino-Escuchaste al doctor, se puede enfermar.

-¿Desde cuándo llamas "doctor" a Will?-Bromeo Percy mientras caminaban a la camioneta.

-Desde que lo obligue a sacar un diploma de medicina para dejarlo ser el médico de nuestro hijo-Respondió sencillamente Nico.

Aquella fue una noche inolvidable; llevaron al pequeño Matt´ a McDonalds, donde Percy le compro el helado más grande. Fueron al parque de diversiones donde Reyna se negó a irse hasta tomarse fotografías con su ahijado en todos los juegos. Nico se subió a varios infantiles, Percy los acompaño en las sillas voladoras y dejaron a Hazel cuidándolo un momento mientras todos subían a la montaña rusa.

-Ay, se ve tan adorable-Comento Hazel viendo a su sobrino, que iba en los hombros del tío Frank, bostezar y frotarse los ojos.

-Ven aquí-Frank se lo bajo y lo cargo en sus brazos-Parece que a alguien finalmente se le acabo la batería-Comento con humor el canadiense mientras el pequeño se aferraba al pequeño dedo con el que le apartaba un mechón de la cara.

-Bueno, eso me recuerda-Comento Leo colgado del brazo de Jason; entonces se dirigió a Hazel y Frank-Mas les vale encargar uno pronto, si no quieren quedarse atrás.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Pregunto Nico con una ceja alzada; aunque las orejas coloradas de Jason y la enorme sonrisa de Leo le daban una ridícula idea.

-Mathew tendrá a un amiguito para jugar-Fue todo lo que dijo Jason con una tímida sonrisa.

-¡Dioses!-Salto de inmediato Hazel tomando a Leo de las manos-¿Es verdad Leo? Tendrán un bebe-

-Oh "una"-Comento Frank-Pero no entiendo…-Agrego-Will te hizo la prueba, dijo que no eras doncel.

-Ah…-Leo levanto su índice con una sonrisa-Pero es que el doncel, no soy yo.

-¡Ay dioses!-De inmediato todos giraron a ver al hijo de Júpiter, rojo como un tomate-¡¿Jason?!-

-¡Shhhh!-Reyna prácticamente los volvió a callar para evitar que despertaran al bebe.

-¿Estas embarazado?-Susurro Percy quitándose las manos de la boca, mitad incrédulo, mitad para fastidiarlo.

-De dos meses-Respondió el rubio pasando la mano por su estomago.

-Amigo, serás la persona más feliz del mundo-Acoto el ojiverde dándole unas palmadas en la espalda-Pero no creas que será más lindo que mi pequeño Matt´

-Quiero un niño-Soltó de repente Leo abrazando a su novio por la espalda y colocando ambas manos en su vientre-Y será el novio de Mattie.

-Ni lo sueñes Valdez-Gruño Nico con humor-No me preocupo por el lado de Jason, pero son tus genes lo que me asustan.

-Auch-Dijo Leo con dramatismo-Amigo, eso me dolió; el tuyo tiene genes de Percy.

-No me ofende-Respondió Percy con sencillez y sonriente.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes?-Un tic nervioso atacaba el ojo derecho de Jason; había algo en la sonrisa de Percy que lo ponía nervioso.

-Pues, que el animal sagrado de mi padre es el caballo-Dijo el hijo de Poseidón; y todos lo miraban curioso-Y mi hijo es un caballo, o al menos a la mitad…

-Aja…-

-Entonces, si el animal sagrado de tu padre es el águila-Ya Percy no podía contener la risa-¿Significa que vas a poner un huevo?

-¡Jackson te voy a matar!-Percy había puesto el dedo, con sal, justo en la llaga. Esa pregunta había estado rondando su cabeza desde que Will le dijo que estaba embarazado.

Y el resto vio a Jason perseguir a Percy por todo el parque mientras seguía chinchándolo cono cosas como "Pensé que tú eras el que iba a arriba" o "Tú papá estará encantado al saber que su único hijo está en cinta".

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Bien, con eso termine mi parte del tra-

-¡Eh, falta mi versión!-

-Papá, en serio, estoy cansado, y mañana tengo que cuidar a Matt porque Nico tiene que irse a hacer un trabajo para su padre; después cuentas tú la historia-

-Bueno, yo sigo decepcionada por la falta de acción-

- _"Ignora a Afrodita, solo ignórala y ve a dormir"-_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Nico estaba acostado en leyendo un libro cuando Percy llego a la habitación y se lanzaba dramáticamente sobre el colchón:

-Jamás volveré a apostar contra Leo-

-Es bueno que aprendieras la lección-Comento Nico cerrando su libro-Ahora, Matthew se acabo su biberón y le puse su cobijita favorita, no se despertara hasta mañana…-

-Jmmm-Percy sonrió de medio lado mientras sentía a Nico besarle el cuello.

-¿Qué te parece si aprovechamos un poco?-Sugirió el ojioscuro-Después de todo mañana saldré.

En un rápido movimiento Percy aprisiono a Nico entre su cuerpo y la cama:

-Muy bien, señor Jackson, si insiste, tendrá todo de mí-

-¿Desde cuándo soy, "señor Jackson"?-Pregunto Nico mientras Percy mordisqueaba su cuello a la vez que desabotonaba su camisa.

-Desde hace tiempo…-Percy le besaba el hombro desnudo-Desde que aceptaste ser mi novio…-Besaba su clavícula-Desde que me dejas dormir a tu lado…-Besándole el cuello-Desde que diste a luz a nuestro hijo…-A centímetros de sus labios-Desde que me haces el mestizo más feliz de todo el maldito mundo.

-Cállate y bésame, Percy-

 _ **Fin**_

 **Y eso, damas y caballeros, fue el final hehehe.**

 **Me encanta haber terminado tan pronto este pequeño proyecto de M-Preg (que hacía tiempo que no escribía) pero les alegrara saber que no será el último n_n (Jason: gulp!) Así es Grace, mejor empieza a rezar.**

 **En fin, me encanto escribirlo, fue divertido, estimulante, relajante y muy satisfactorio haha espero que haya sido igual para ustedes al leerlo n_n**

 **No se ustedes pero en lo personal ame el personaje del pequeño Mathew hahaha era tan kawai. Y Jason embarazado MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA sean honestos, ¿Quiénes la vieron venir? n_n**

 **Como sea, esto pone el "Complete" al fic. Lo cual me libera de una pequeña carga; seguiré actualizando Soy un Ganador y Big Time Half Blood, así que si están siguiendo alguna de esas pueden pasar en unos minutos a leer el nuevo capítulo.**

 **PD: Oh cielos no puedo resistirlo, les diré un pequeño secreto (bueno, ni tan secreto, ya conocen mi incapacidad para llevar solo UNA historia a la vez); en cuanto adelante un poco más los fics que aún me quedan, subiré los respectivos Prefacios de mis nuevos SIETE proyectos de Long Fics (¿qué? El uso de la palabra "incapacidad" no era solo dramatismo) hehehe**

 **PPD: Estoy tan emocionado que me siento inspirado a seguir escribiendo los fics. Y al estar de vacaciones no puedo para. ¡YEAHHHH!**

 **PPPD: Espero leer sus Reviews de lo que les pareció este fic, con ansias.**

 **Nos leemos…**

 **PPPPD:… Naahh es broma hahaha**


End file.
